My Odyssey
by kingsredarmy
Summary: A lion king first person view. All the triumphs and deaths through the eyes of a foreigner in the pridelands. You will get a different perspective on the events as well as meet old and new characters in this beautiful story.
1. Welcome to Your Fantasy

Life is songs… sing it

Life is games… play it

Life is challenges… meet it

Life is a dream… realize it

Life is a sacrifice…offer it

Life is love… enjoy it

-Sai Baba

Chapter 1: Welcome to Your Fantasy

Upon the vast open oceans ships sail the water ways. Some are here for profit others are here for exploration and research and the rest are like me. We stand watch upon military vessels protecting or assets and showing our naval presences for our countries. This may sound like and awesome job showing your countries power a global force for good and all that jazz. At times yes but other times it's a mindless void that sucks you in. Combat is the epitomy of that void with the blue lights of death that drain our souls as we sit and stare at computer screens waiting for stuff to happen. It's a thankless job but someone has to do it. "Hey EW what do you have at bearing 245?"

Breaking my inner monologue I searched my screen for what my chief was looking for. "Negative es at that bearing, chief." Like always if we don't see anything, however if we do its most likely a commercial nav. At least I had people with me that made the time fly past. We would discuss everything under the sun mostly it went more towards vulgar topics as with most sailor conversation. Hey were guys stuck on a ship for 8 months what would you expect.

After my watch my work would commence and I would have to deal with an assortment of bs that would make you go insane. So your probably wondering how you deal with a bunch of dudes and idiotic tasking well I would go to our cardio room and run. It was the only thing that made any sense to me. When I ran I was in my own little world and I could escape all my problems and stress. This night was no different than the rest.

By the time I completed my run it was dark outside so I would indulge in one of my favor activities that no one really knows about. Since our cardio room leads out to the weather decks I would sneak out at dark and look at the stars. I bet your wondering why I would have to sneak out after dark well you're not supposed to be out on the weather decks without someone else being with you. Since I was the quite type and I thought my activity was embarrassing I ventured out by myself.

On this night it was no different after my run I went out drenched in sweat. The brisk night air nipped at my sweat cover skin instantly causing me to shudder from the cold. It was all worth it though as on the upper decks those red lights that were on the exterior would not abide the light produced by the stars. It was magical as I gazed up at their wondrous beauty. Tonight they really shown in their true brilliance sending shivers up and down my body as my infatuation with them entranced me.

Leaning on the half bulkhead leaning over the side looking out towards the horizon where the stars stretched to the water. A smile drew across my face as tried to take it all in. Upon my searching a single star snagged my attention. As I studied it, it began to burn brighter a calling from inside me drew it to me. _'You are coming home'_ a voice rang in my head. Pushing away from the bulkhead in shock from the words that spoke in my head. They were as clear as if someone was standing in front of me.

Trying to take my attention away from the star was even more of a challenge. Something was holding my position fixing it towards the star. Fear and panic began to set in as I felt like I was no longer in control of the situation. Crying out for help yielded no results as I became mute probably paralyzed by fear of what was happening to me.

The sound of rushing water crashed through the still night instantly breaking the stars hold upon me. 'What the...' mouthing unconsciously as I looked unto the rushing black wall that grew in size. Seeing that I made a grave decision and walked to the opposite side of the entrance to the skin of the ship.

As quickly as my legs could carry me I bolted towards the black wall of water as it advances upon my ship. Peeling around the corner digging into the non-skid to keep my traction as precious seconds dried up. Around the next corner laid my objective and safety. Clearing the corner I saw that my efforts were in vain as the wall breach the half wall and engulfed the deck like a machine.

In an instant my foot was swept up by the wraith of the water rushing towards me. Before I could scream in disbelief I was swept off my feet sending me into the belly of the beast. Darkness of the water swept over me as the current lashed out at me beating me senseless. Turning and tossing in the vortex of the water I no longer knew where the ship was. Dismal thoughts ran through my head as I fought the current tooth and nail to no avail.

Holding on to what like breath I had I fought for I would not go down without a fight. Adrenaline surged through my veins making each thrust of my arms more powerful as I search for the surface. My lungs screamed at me to take a breath as I swam in a mysterious direction. Fighting with all my mental capacity I could muster to not let my body have its way knowing that it would ultimately lead to my doom.

In my last effort I pushed with all my strength to break free to the surface only to be miserable disappointed. My body winning the mental battle I opened my mouth in inhaled for the last time. Water rushed in like a damn breaking filling my lungs with water. My hands flung to my throat as I choked my body searching for oxygen. Fear and panic was all I could feel as the darkness swept over me as the last fight my body could muster faded into the darkness of the night.


	2. How to Control a Dream

Chapter 2: How to Control a Dream

Through the dismal abyss a small bright light flickered into existence showing through the darkness beckoning me to it. Flaying my limbs in an attempt to move towards the light, seeing that I was making some progress I coordinated my efforts to propel me forward. As the light intensified I felt my lungs struggling for air causing me to become frantic thrusting with my limbs before my body decided to take a deep breath again. With my last push I broke free gasping for air like a fish out of water. With the fresh air rushing to my lungs my head began to spin due to the oxygen deprivation. Struggling to keep my head afloat above the water I frantically search for anything I could hold myself up so I won't drown again. Spotting shore I struggled to coordinate my limbs to work in unison as they frantically thrashed about trying to get to shore all at once. Every once in a while my head would dip below the water line sending me into a frenzy fearing that I would not surface again. Finally gaining control thrusting with my back legs and pulled with my arms as the water lapped against my face.

Seeing the shore within reach renewed my hope that I was going to make it. With a final burst of energy I caught the bank as I began clawing myself ashore my muscles protested as the adrenaline began to ward off. With outstretch arms I got a hold of dry land and dragged my limp body onto the shore. Once upon dry land water began to rush out of every orifice as my lung expelled the liquid drawing in the sweet air to its hearts contain. Coughing soon quick replaced the vomiting as my body expended the last of the water from its lungs the bitter remnants hanging in my nostrils. Laying there panting as the remnants of adrenaline exited my veins giving away to the unrelenting throbbing pain.

"Ugh what hell is going on?" Knowing that I should be dead or somewhere else other than a shore bed I was just happy not to be in the water anymore.

After a moment of letting my body and mind settle for the traumatizing experience I decided it was time for me to figure out what was going on and where I was. "Okay King let's get up and figure out what the hell is going on."_(Yes I know I'm pretty redundant)_

Putting forth all my mental effort to pull my legs underneath me to lift myself, digging deep I forced my muscles to endure more physical torment one more time. I knew that once I was on my feet I could be able to walk off the exhaustion. As I rose I began to notice that something was amiss. First was my legs weren't straightening all the way and my hips hurt like hell when I was upright and my balance was way off. Staggering like I was drunk from a night of binge drinking I tried to gain my footing underneath me to no avail. After the first two steps I propelled myself to the ground bearing my face in the dirt.

"What the hell! I must of hit my head or something." Spitting out the fowl dirt from my mouth I concentrating on the grass in front of me told me that my head was no longer spinning and I was mental stable. Shaking my head I retried my efforts only to yield the same results. Something strange was going on so I inspected my body to see if I was disfigured or not.

My eyes could not be deceiving me. I was staring down massive paws that were crossed in place where my feet were. To double check to see if my eyes were deceiving me I looked at my hands. "OH GOD!" Massive callused pads stared back at me, flipping them over yielded massive golden paws. My mind panicked as I tried to flee them. Pushing off with my legs I managed to cover a bit of distance until my equilibrium failed my traumatically. Nose diving into the grass I flipped my rear end over my head and landed squarely on my back expelling all the air from my lungs, and of course there in the air hung those paws that looked at me mockingly.

"This is physically impossible. There is no way that this by any means really." Flipping the paws back in forth pawing at the air showed that they responded to my commands.

In an uncoordinated effort I made my way over to the water to really get a hold of the situation. I lifted each leg and placed it down with caution like I was walking on a tight rope. Finally I made my way over to the water's edge, I closed my eyes as I felt the cool water surge between my toes mentally preparing myself for what I was about to see. Exhaling I bent over and opened my eyes to see a powerful lion head looking at me. His mane was full and thick with a brown hue to it. His face was a beautiful golden yellow that reminded me of the wheat fields in Texas in the summer at high noon. Noticing his eyes where the same pure brown color that I remembered that my eyes had.

Tilting my head side to side was mimicked by the lion in the water. Getting closer widening my eyes was followed in suit by the lion. Bearing my teeth which caused the lion to show his deadly razor fangs that were pure white, producing an assortment of other faces drew me to the same conclusion.

"So this is what I look like now." A great moan left my mouth still looking at my new portrait of myself.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Swatting at the water sending the image into ripples that ran through the river, standing upon the bank racking my brain trying to find the reason I was a lion. After a moment I stopped.

Looking down at my paws an idea came to my head. '_Since lions have claws I wonder how they work'_. Concentrating on my paws I squeezed my muscles around my toes. With easy long dark claws protruded from my toes. Immediately it brought a smile to my face as I racked them across the ground. Relaxing the muscles they retracted to their normal position.

"Fascinating! I wonder how running feels with these things?"

I tried not to focus on the individual legs as I treaded up and down the back. At first I would clip my forelegs causing me to stubble a bit. After a couple of passes my brain got a hold of the movements and it began to fell natural. Picking up the pace and extending the distance produced a new challenge which my brain gladly meet and excel. My final step was a dead sprint as the trout or jog or whatever they call it for lions began to feel natural.

Now stepping up to the run, after I turned again I exploded from the dead stop. Taking a couple of steps I clipped my legs and became entangled crashing to the ground. 'Damn' Striking the ground in anger I got up and walked through all my steps again building up my confidence. Making a break for it I made it a bit farther but ultimately the same results were produced.

Laying prone I thought how lions ran remembering that there front legs and back legs moved in sync and not in 4 independent movements. Gathering myself I built up my speed pacing back and forth, after a couple of turns digging in on the final turn I pushed off with both my back legs. Concentrating on the way down to hint with both my front legs pushing off then with my back legs in a coordinated movement, after the first awkward movements my mind clicked as the movement became more natural. Pushing the limits of my new body I tore through the grass in a torrent.

"YEEHHHAA" I cried in exuberance as I clicked into my final gear my mind becoming in tune with my new body. As the grass thrashed against my body expressing its displeasure with the speed I was going. With every dip and rise that the earth produced my body compensated and kept me level. Seeing a rock jutting from the ground a devious idea came to my mind.

Lowering my head I lunged at the rock in mid sprint. Catching the edge with me front legs, a moment later my hind legs caught up propelling me off into a throng of zebras conversing at a local water hole.

"Run, Run lion!" Panic and fear stuck them instantly as they dashed in every direction to avoid me.

"I guess they don't like lions making an entrance like that." Shrugging my shoulders I made my way over to the water hole the heat that my body produces transfer to my tongue as I lapped the cold water combating it.

As I finished my drink I took notice of the heat waves that the suns brutal presence high in the noon sky. Departing I began my frivolous search for a tree so I could escape this heat. Making my way through the golden savanna grassland that seemed to ignite with fire at that moment began to become fully aware of Africa's heat and why everyone slept during the day for lack of better words it was _'hotter than balls out side'._ My pursuit came to a closure as I spotted a lone scanty tree in the middle of nowhere. I approached it trying to jog my memory of what those trees are called my best guess is that it was an acacia tree however the heat was very taxing on my body I did not entertain the thought for long. Flopping down next to the truck I pressed as much of my underside to the cool dirt as my tongue expended gallons of water in an attempt to cool me down.

"God this sucks not having sweat glands." I felt like I was about to drown in my own saliva. I could feel the heat radiating off my body lying in the shade.

In this moment of down time I surveyed the savanna to see what I could to get a bearing on where I was. As far as I could see their where trees spaced out precariously through the landscape as the golden grass swayed to and fro dancing with the wind. The sky produces little white clouds against a background of baby blue it was majestic an unfathomable beauty that stretched as far as my eyes let me see. I felt a warm tingling sensation produce in my heart and radiate out as I took in all its beauty.

My mind raced even though it knew that I needed the rest so I can see my skills hunting as a lion. I have been hunting before in my previous life however this was a whole new arena now and I didn't have a gun. "Oh gods bless me or teach me so I don't starve to death."


	3. Divine Intervention

Chapter 3: Divine Intervention

As the sun fiery wrath of the day began to set on the horizon producing the soft purple hue of the sky as the moon began its ascension ever competing with the sun. The presence of the moon was felt all across the savanna as it cooled the world stirring creatures of all species. As there noises from the night life stirred me from my sleep. New sights and sounds rang across the savanna.

A cool breeze whipped around me urging me to rise so I made my way over to the water hole that I stumbled upon earlier. Finished my drink observing the changes that the night produced around me and noticed that I could see every detail that I did during the day. At first it was no present to me due to the fact that I was under the impression that my eyes adjusted, but upon further investigation I realized that when I was camping at night it wasn't as clear detail as this.

"I see why they hunt at night. We have all the advantage."

My stomach turned and twisted cramping expressing its yearning for food. Departing I found a piece of granite jutting from the ground within close proximity. Upon that perch scanning the area for something that could subside my hunger till I found something better.

"Elephant's no, wildebeest no, someone rhinos no, giraffe no, gazelle... yeah that might work." Logging what I saw coming to the conclusion that Thompson gazelles would be much easier for me to bring down that a bigger animal. Also I had to take into account that I had like no experience with this kind of hunting. Seeing that I rather no go hunger I had to learn really quickly.

Leaping off my perch bearing down onto the herd for my first hunt began. Feeling that I made significant progress I arrived to a spot where I believed that they would not be alerted to my presence. Drawing on all the TV I watched about lions hunting was all that I had to go on. Lowering my body so the top of my mane brushed the top of the grass, devoting my concentration to how I placed my paws so they would not deceive me making my arborous journey painfully slow. My stomach demanded instant gratification as my nose caught wind of the gazelle's.

Hastening my pace to close the gap grasped the attention of the lookouts. "Run!" Was blasted from the small buck as our eyes locked.

"What the hell." Cursing myself for being so foolish and rushing it. Taking my frustration out on an innocent rock I really took account how this task was going to be extremely difficult even in the best of conditions now it became even harder now that they knew that someone was hunting them tonight. So I followed them for quite some time until they felt that they had escaped me and began to graze again. This time they would not escape.

I started my stalking at an even greater distance. Lowering myself I slowed my breathing as my eyes locked on one of the bucks grazing on the outskirts of the herd. Extending my claws I dug into the dirt with each step further mitigating the sound my massive paws produced. I felt like I had a better grasp on this whole stalking thing until something that I didn't account for. _'The damn wind'_. As I fought for every inch a gust of wind rose up behind be and sent my stench down range with it. Once they caught wind of it they departed without hesitation.

The language of the sea spilled from my tongue as I dragged behind the herd cursing my fortune tonight. As they settled again I raised my head and let the wind rush through my mane to take in account which way the wind was coming from. Moving down wind I scanned for a weakling that would provide me with my first kill. Spotting the target I began my painstaking approach on it.

This time was much different as I came within a hundred yards of my intended target. My mouth was salivating uncontrollable as the stench from the beast wafted around me insisting me to go all out. I pulled my forelegs together in sprinters position as I prepared my muscles for the sheer explosion that was required to take down my target.

Like a bullet fired from a 50 cal I dug my claws into the soil a launched myself at the unexpected beast. My nostrils flared providing me with ample oxygen to power my muscles. The beast spotted me and was in sheer terror.

"Oh god! He's going to kill me! Help!"

Like a coiled spring let loose I pounced at him with all my weight bearing down on him. Then the unexpected happened. Only my luck. I hit something just as powerful as me. My head colliding with the unknown object sent the world into darkness for a brief moment only to awaken on the ground.

"AHHH what was that?" My head was throbbing under the impacted as my equilibrium was tossed aside.

My ears jutted forward as a female voice pierced through the daze. Gathering my feet underneath me I spun my hind section behind me and preparing to confront the noise. All I was hoping for that it was a human that could help me or actually anyone for that matter.

Piercing through the spinning world my eyes discovered the object that had produced my discomfort. Lying prone a powerful lioness lying at my feet. She was shaking her head trying to gather herself. Perplexed by the events that just occurred I felt myself being drawn to her. She was very beautiful from her powerful muscles tuned for killing to her radiant coat that was as pure and as resplendent as the golden savanna landscape. I could not bring myself to pull away as her head raised her eyes meeting mine. In that moment I forgot to breathe as everything in the world ceased to exist. Her eyes became my world reflecting pure radiance of the sun with an amber ring reflecting the stars that hung in the sky. Feeling my lower jaw drop as seconds felt like hours tramped in her gaze trembling in her wake.

As quickly as the moment begun it was disrupted as what I could only expect to be the rest of her hunting party arriving to see what caused her wails. Upon the discovery they began to bearing teeth producing powerful roars causing my blood to turn ice cold with every approaching lioness. Now my situation was direr than starvation.

"Um...hi." Was all I could formulate to break the tension which was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Who are you?" The one I ran into at least had a clear head on her shoulders.

"Never mind that he needs to die. Because of him this whole hunt has been a disaster. I'm not going back empty." Pure hatred was radiating from her as she spoke never failing to demonstrate her impressive fangs. My guess she was the head huntress as I noticed how everyone acted around her.

"Wow no need for that. It was an innocent mistake. I'm new here and I have no clue what I'm doing or where I am."

"Well that's unfortunate for you. At least no one here will miss you when you're dead then." She snarled as her and the rest of the lionesses posed for an all-out assault. My mind was racing for anything to dissuade them from attacking me. In pure impulse I blurted out.

'Uzuri!" The whole entourage froze and looked at me in bewilderment. The lead huntress stood as if the gods descended upon the plains themselves. Seeing my escape goat I began to rattle off names that I could remember.

"Akase, Sarafina, Elanna, Sarabi, Shori, Bararia, Zira." Closing my eyes I spilled what knowledge I had just waiting for the initial strike.

"... Nala, Kiara." A gasp rang out from one of the lioness as the last name parted my lips. Opening my eyes showed the one that I ran into approaching me with a stern face.

"How do you know my name?" Pressing the matter at hand as she put her face within inches of mine allowing her intoxicating smell waft around me sending me into a daze.

"Hey I asked you a question." Giving me a really good cuffing across my head bringing me back to my senses.

"Um... it's really hard to explain. I know about your whole family and then some." My mind was still processing that I was in the lion king. How was that even possible it's a fictional story but here I am and I know it's really because that cuffing that she gave me really stung.

"How do you know so much? Were you stalking us? Who has been feeding you this information? Tell me." It was cute how her nose crinkled when her anger over took her. A sharp pain overwhelmed my head as she cuffed me again.

"Damn it's hard for me to think of an answer when you keep hitting me."

"You shouldn't have to think you should know or we kill you instead for trespassing you should know the penalty for hunting on the pride lands without permission Mr. knows it all."

"True but there is someone who can explain my predicament better than me."

"Who would that be?" Racking my brain his name was on the tip of my tongue.

"He's a monkey."

"A monkey" Kiara and her party broke out into a snide laugh.

"OOOhhh... its Rafiki!" That quickly put an end to the cruel laughter.

"We'll see what he will have to say."

"Um I don't know where he lives."

"Well fortunately we all do so we will take you there and see if you're really lying or not." A smirk came across my face as I made a small victory in cheating death. All I was hoping for is that Rafiki knew what was going on better than me.


	4. Take Me Away

Chapter 4: Take Me Away

After what seemed like an endless walk we came up to a massive tree out in the middle of nowhere. Since my revelation on where I was I knew it had to be Rafiki's home since the tree was boasting a massive trunk and some foliage on top. As we approached I truly began to comprehend the sheer size of this tree. As the party stopped I continued my advance until I was within reaching distance. Gently placing my paw on the bark of the trunk a flood of memories came back to me seeing this tree in the movies in my varying stages of life producing a smile as my heart pounded underneath my chest.

"Who goes there?" A raspy old voice called out breaking the silence

"It's Uzuri, Sarafina and Kiara along with the other huntresses."

"Ah my dear friend Uzuri." A mad laugh soon followed as the mandrill appear from the bushy top of the tree flipping down and landing on his two feet followed by his staff. I stood there in awe struck as the fabled shaman of the pride lands was right in front of me. He seemed to live forever.

"Uzuri, I've missed you so much you don't visit as often as you use to." Walking over to the huntress wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing her.

"I know, but we have a problem here." Stating as she returned his embrace.

"I can see that." Looking in my direction passing casual greetings to the rest of the lionesses.

"Rafiki I really need your help. You got to explain..." In an instant his staff fell upon my head with deadly accuracy.

"Damn, what's with you people and hitting the head all the time?"

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners and stop with the swearing."

"Sorry I'm a sailor..." he had his staff pointed at my face posed to strike again. To alleviate any further injury I just sat down and bit my tongue. He then wheeled around and addressed the other lionesses.

"AHHH Kiara Sarafina girls how are you?"

"We were doing well until he showed up and screwed with our hunt now were here not accomplishing anything."

Rafiki sat there pondering looking at the group then looking at me. This went on for a minute until his idea formulated in his head.

"AHH the solution is simple. I will keep this one here so he will no longer be a nuisance to you girls."

They looked at each other weary of the advice.

"Are you sure you want to be left alone with him." Uzuri voicing her opinion never letting her eyes leave me.

He looked back at me as that crazy smile broke across his face.

"No worries this one will do no harm to me."

"Well I don't trust him so I'm staying." Voicing her protest as stood firm next to the mandrill.

"I want to stay too." Kiara approached from behind flanking the mandrill.

"Thank you for the kind gesture Kiara, however your night is way more special go so you can become a huntress." Pulling her face to his wrapping her with his love as she draped her arm around his back nuzzling him.

"Okay promise that you will be safe and if he tries anything get Uzuri, and he will not make it two steps outside of the kingdom."

"You have a good heart, but I will be fine Mano will protect me there is nothing he can do except speed up death." He spoke in twined in there embrace licking him on the face as he kissed hers. She turned and with the rest of the hunting party evaporated into the grass.

"Now what should we do with you?" He looked at me again rubbing his fore finger and his thumb under his chin.

"You are very interesting." He grabbed my muzzle and stared into my eyes like he was reading my soul like a book.

"Great Aiheu." He stumbled back as if he read something that altered life itself in that instant.

"What, what..." I need to know what he knew.

"HAHAHA you are a great lengths away from home aren't yeah boy." Soberly I lowered my head as those feelings of loneliness and never being able to see anyone ever again swept over me in an unforgiving rush of pain.

"Yes I know that already. I'm lost and I just want to go home."

"AHH my boy no need for that it is great that your here. It can prove most fruitful if you allow it too." Wrapping his arm around my neck patting me on the chest.

"Yeah how's that I know no one on top of that I was almost kill by them for hunting and even that I suck at." Tears began to pool up in the corners of my eyes trying my best to fight them back as rush of feelings overwhelmed me. Covering my eyes trying to hide my weakness.

"My boy it takes time I'm pretty sure you didn't come out of your mother walking did you."

"Well no."

"Exactly, you had to crawl before you walked."

"True."

"Hunting will come in time, however the wounds of you lost family and friends will take a greater time trust me if you believe in Aiheu he will get you through. You are an aiheuist aren't you?" He looked at me questioningly.

"I guess I am now." Giving in to the idea of where I was at.

"Good you will go far here, come you must tell me of you adventure here it must be grand." A cheesy grin broke across my face as he led me to a platform which I could pull myself onto the tree to reach the top with minimal climbing.

"So this is how Uzuri got up here."

"I was getting old and even old Rafiki needs help from time to time."

Once we reached the center of the tree I was even more awe struck. As my mouth stood ajar as I looked around at all his paintings and medicine. One painting caught my eye upon further investigation it was the one of Simba after Rafiki whipped it and painted his mane on it. My body was tingling with excitement as I saw that painting.

"Rafiki do you think I could touch it?"

"Go ahead my child you will do no harm."

Placing my paw on it I slid it across the full length of the painting. The dry paint permanently dried into the tree.

"You must have been so excited when you learned that he was alive."

"I was it was really dark times in the kingdom."

"Indeed it was with Taka at the helm. I've read the stories."

"I know you have. You probably more versed on the ancients than most in these lands."

Surveying the area some more I could see paintings of all the kings of the past spread out amongst the limbs stretching upwards. Then one of the paintings caught my eye and drove a knife right through my heart the painting of Kiara and Kovu. Utter pain radiated through my chest as I slumped to the ground. Rafiki noticing this walked over and placed his hands around my mane.

"Things are not always what they seem. Things are always changing your choice is, are you going to change it or are you going to let it change you."

"This doesn't change I have seen it a million times before I know how it's going to play out."

"Maybe however she hasn't neither has anyone else here."

Those words churned in my head vigorously. _'So nothing is set in stone I guess they never would have predicated my arrival here.'_ Shaking my head at the false notion of what could be or how I could change things.

"Once your done mopping you could entice us with tales of your land, but first what is your name?"

"Well they call me King where I come from."

"We can't run around and call you King it will generate to much confusion."

"Yeah I don't think Simba would particularly care for that." He came over and studied me looking up and down circling me as if he was looking for something or a fault with me.

"AAAHHH I got it... Kiburi."

"Kiburi?! What does that mean?"

"My child you will find out on your own, now Kiburi tell us tales of your land."

"Well what I remember was that I lived on a ship for a long time and we were at sea when I was swept off it. Other than that I don't really remember as I try to recall it becomes fuzzy. I do remember I'm from Texas and I still remember my family and that's it." As other tales I could remember I told mostly about my deployment seen that was still burned into my memory I also spoke of my family very fondly as I missed them.

"So you lived on the water for days on end." Sitting cross legged just riveted about the stories of me on the high seas.

"Yeah there massive but you get tired seeing the same people every day. It feels like every day is just a repeat of the last nothing ever changes same with the view. Water as far as the eye can see and you turn around the same on the other side."

"I would like to see these so called 'ships' that you speak of."

"Yeah but I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Well when I get a better bearing on where I'm at I would be glad to show you a ship."

"Don't worry my child I'm too old to make such a trek anymore and I'm not too fond of humans." At taken back by the statement Rafiki could easily read the expressions on my face.

"Well not you of course, you're the exception." Giving me a warm smile as he stiffly rose to his feet.

"Now what do I do now you know that I have nowhere to go." He stood there for a moment thinking of a solution. Looking out to the horizon something caught his eye stimulating a smile.

"Come here." Waving for me to join him by his side.

"You could stay there." Pointing in the direction of a pile of something that I could barely make out on the horizon.

"Don't worry, they will like you just remember your manners and you'll be fine." He knew my uneasiness as I took in the distance that I would have to travel. He gave me a pat on the rear coxing me to leap to the ground.

Once on the ground I looked back up at the mandrill. "Good luck my boy, you'll need it." With that I plunged into the grass and began my trek towards the place that Rafiki picked out.


	5. You

Chapter 5: You

It was still the dead of the night as the moon shone down on me illuminating the trail that I was following. Making my way through the grass as my hunger still gnawing at me. _'Where the hell I'm going?'_ Looking up to get a gage on my progress only to see sweeping fields of grass unabated all around me.

"Damn, I had only one direction and I managed to mess that up, now I'm lost." Turning around multiple times trying to get a feeling that would tell me that I was headed in the right direction. To no avail every direction I turned it felt the same. All around me the grass tautened me to come there direction ultimately leading me astray.

Taking a deep breath relaxing my nerves. "Well I guess it can't be that bad I'm a lion now and that's pretty cool and I meet some people that I only read about which was awesome. Yeah I guess it's not that bad actually I 'm glad that I'm here..." Snapping of grass cut me off instantly as my pulse quickened in fear that I was being watched.

"Well at least not right now." The sound would illuminate itself every once in a while to set my nerves on edge. Making matters worse was that the noise was approaching. 'I hope it's not another lion I mean drowning is one thing but getting mauled um no.'

Lowering myself into what I would assume to be a fighting stance as my ears twitched to the sounds as they echoed all around me. My heart was racing now as the assailant was so close that I could hear their breathing, then as quickly as I heard it silence set in making everything an eerie quite.

Sounds of shuffling dirt and grunt gave away their intentions as I ducked in fear of my head being taken clean off. My success was noted as my stalked flew over me landing squarely on their back. Ready to finish them off I lunged at them bearing teeth to close on their throat.

To my dismay as I prepared to close on the throat I locked eyes with them. Their beauty offset me causing me to reel back in disbelief.

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business." She was taking the defensive since she was caught red handed.

"Oh really so you weren't trying to kill me, thank god you make a lot of noise because you might of been successful." Glaring at me she flipped onto her front getting right in my face.

"Who are you to judge?"

"Your right I suck just as bad as you maybe even worse, however you've been raised to hunt unlike me."

"Yeah... I guess you're right." The anger and rage melted away showing a hurt vulnerable young girl as her head sunk shifting uneasily in front of me.

"Hey... I'm sorry I... I didn't mean it like that I know how your dad can be."

"Really how." Tears were beginning to pool up in the corners of her eyes as she attempted to dodge my eyes.

"Well I know he's scared to lose you and being a princess and all doesn't help." Her helplessness transformed into rage as she shot a look at me.

"Wow... easy I'm just trying to help here." She reeled back her anger still flowing through her. Trying to be smooth and avoid any physical confrontation I had to come up with topics not to provoke her.

"We haven't been properly introduced yet." Puffing out my chest illuminating a sense of confidence that clearly wasn't there, however it did manage to produce a smile easing her anger.

"My names Kiara, what's yours?" The words melted my brain as I fell into a panic to produce a response.

"Um... I'm King... no wait that's not right what did Rafiki say." Stammering to myself as she looked upon me perplexed.

"King really?"

"Yeah that's what they called me back where I'm from but Rafiki gave me a name to eliminate the confusion what was it."

"Kibyuri...no"

"Kibturi, that's not it."

"Kib.."

"Kiburi?" She questionably added.

"Yeah that's it!" She looked at me as if she was about to burst and then the worst imaginable thing happened. She busted out laughing.

"HAHAHA, that's the name that he gave you I can see why." Shame and utter cluelessness swept through me as she rolled around laughing on the ground. Seeing that I had enough jokes and burns hashed out at me on constant bases in my other life I didn't want to start it all over again. Picking a direction at random I walked away into the grass running through my head to find a way to make my situation better.

"Hey... wait... where you going." Leaping to her feet chuckles still echoing in her attempt to catch up with me.

"Sorry I know its fun to make fun of me I get that I experienced that all the time after a while I get tired of it so I leave." Still continuing my pace keeping my eyes straight ahead making my best attempt to avoid her gaze.

"Sorry... I didn't mean it that way, it's just Rafiki has a way getting it right seeing people for who they really are... wait you started this anyway." Closing my eyes as the sincerity in her voice pushed through the bitter memories. Maybe she's different she does not know me like I was back then I should at least give her a chance. Turning to see her sitting promptly with her head held high in the air expressing her displeasure with me or at least attempting to.

"Okay let's start over I'm Kiburi to avoid all confusion." The word brought a smile to her face as she made the best attempt to hold back her laughter but still trying to look regal.

"It's okay what does it mean anyways, naive, moron... unaware, foolish, or not this one." She began to laugh which was music to my ears melting away my anger at her. Looking up at me bashfully waiting for my response.

"It's okay I'm better now at least you're not calling me queen." Producing another string of her musical laughter.

"Okay it means prideful." Taken back by the foolishness at the reason I was made at her guilt began to riddle my consciousness.

"Okay I see what you mean now."

"I can see that it's very true I hope you don't have an ego to follow."

"Haha no actually I'm very quiet and to be honest this is the longest conversation I've had with a girl in a long time."

"Hahaha really you're not doing too badly, but don't feel too bad I've never really talked with another lion besides my dad."

"You've done an amazing job so far." Pulling my paw to my chest and bowing my head causing her to laugh at me jest.

"Well aren't you smooth."

"Hahaha I wish this is clearly an off moment for me." Looking around she slowly made her way over to me not breaking eye contact placing herself inches from my face.

"So where are you going tonight."

"Um... I guess I'm going to wander aimlessly until I find something." With every word it felt as if she was getting closer and closer to me.

"If you want to you could come with me."

"Um... yeah." Holding fast feeling her breath upon my noise as her radiant beauty wrapped around me trapped in this moment. Out of nowhere her paw came up and pushed my face away from hers as she darted off.

"You better hurry up or you'll be lost."

"Haha, you wish I know I'm faster." Chasing after as she waited for me to catch up with her. Man what are the odds of this happening.


	6. First Impression

Chapter 6: First Impressions

We traversed across the savanna as she told me everything about herself while laughing and joking along the way. If you would of asked me to retrace those steps we took I could not I was so infatuated in her that time stood still. The only desire that I had was that her sediments were the same as mine.

Slowing down as we came over a grassy null I saw what inspired my childhood and brought me joy in the darkest of days... The sun hung high in the noon shining producing brilliant golden beams that danced all around the promontory. A sea of green rushed up to its banks as acacia trees grew in attempt to match its sheer size. The promontory where so many have taken their places jutted out like a gateway to the heavens. Innocent joy and love swelled in my heart till it was about to burst.

"Wow... it's here..." Were the only words that could part my lips as my jaw was weak with excitement. My body was trembling as my vision became blurry. Kiara just looked at me in fastionation as she held fast next to me.

"What wrong."

"Oh it's nothing really." Spinning around she glared at me demanding an sufficent answer. My heart was screaming _'tell her everything'_ and my brain was like _'no you must keep up the mystic.'_

"Okay... well I've always dreamed of what it was like to see it with my own eyes and I just can't believe that its really happening." Her face lightened as the answer was suffiecient for the time being.

"Okay.. I know you're not telling me everything."

"Of course if I told you everything there would be no mystery and the mystery is what keeps you coming back." Her ears flattened back as her eyes became soft, putting he paw to my face and pushing it away playfully.

"Well see about that."

On our approach a flood memories came to bear in my head for varying stages of my life watching these movies continuously. I remembered all the stories of all the lion and lionesses that lived and died here as grief and happiness produced a torrent of mixed feelings inside me.

"Well are you coming?"

Nodding I fell into step next to her as we approached the promontory. With each step my heart swelled with joy as the sheer colossal size began to make itself apparent. As we climbed up to the mouth of the cave I took the opportunity to see if I recognized any other spots around the rock face.

"Daddy!"

Kiara broke out into a mad dash towards a couple which only could have been Simba and Nala.

"Kiara!" Nala shrieked with all her motherly woes as she embraced her and kissed her with her pink tongue. Simba nuzzled his daughter as utter happiness spilled from his features. That all quickly changed as either they caught wind of me or they saw me I don't really know which however I didn't think it bode well for me.

"Kiara who is this?" Never breaking eye contact Simba spoke with a stern voice as a King should. He was so much like his father just standing before him I realized the depth that it was. In a panic trying to make the right first impression I remembered what they did in the stories.

"I touch your mane." Stretching out my fore leg while pulling my other paw to my chest and burying my nose into the dark rock beneath me. A brutal silence fell over them. Fear crept over me thinking did I do something wrong? Did they not do that anymore? Were the stories wrong? Closing my eyes tight praying that I was anywhere but here as I clearly decided I messed up my first impression with the most influential lion on these lands. I dared not move.

"Who taught him that? Was it you Kiara?"

"No daddy. I don't know where you learned that."

"Simba, his showing you respect at least allow him to rise so we can know more." Nala purred. I could tell it was her as her sultry voice spoke those words so full of life.

"I feel it... rise." The unbearable wait was finally over as I looked into my childhood idol. His strong powerful features forever immortalized in my memory he was perfect. Nala stood to his right will her delicate features and those ungodly blue eyes that would make the sky itself envious. Kiara was on his left she had so many features of her father it was uncanny. Even with all that she was truly beautiful I knew with no doubt in m my heart that the gods took extra time making her.

"Who are you rogue or do you belong to another pride?"

"His name is Kiburi its one that Rafiki gave him. I kind of sorta ran into him last night." Pawing at the ground as she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"So I have heard Uzuri told me what happened and that you disappeared from the hunting party."

"I know I'm sorry." Looking down at his daughter with a smile as she worked her daughter charms on him.

The whole entire moment felt awkward to me as I sat there waiting from something to happen as all their attention left me. Contemplating on what I should as I became restless just sitting there and watching them. So I decided to slowly back away and I knew that if they wanted to find me they would have no doubt an easy task.

"Where do you think you're going?" My blood ran cold as he leapt from in front Kiara to in front of me.

"Um well... I thought... we were done so..."

"No were not do why you are here?"

"Haha, um that's a good question. Is, I don't know a justifiable answer."

"No!"

"I honestly don't know how I got here. One minute I'm drowning and felt my last breathe part my lips and replaced by water then the next minute I'm washed up on the shores of some river here. The depth of the water doesn't even match. I know you are wary of new people you have every right to be since everything that you have been through and I won't say 'I understand' because that would be a bold face lie because there is no way I could fathom the loses that you have endured."

With that Simba and Nala stood there quizzical as they looked at each other.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the loss of your father, your uncle trying to kill you, the loss of your mother, and the loss of your son on top of being banished from your home at a young age."

Astonishment held fast over the group as they stared at me in disbelief. I could only imagine what they were thinking. _'How does he know all this?'_

"I promise I have not been stalking you I've just heard a lot of stories and they stayed in my memories. I've discussed my current situation with Rafiki to no avail. I'm as lost as you guys are. Kiara knows she's seen me I can't hunt and I just figured out how to run and walk. Everything so new to me."

They just stood there in bewilderment as I spoke. I figured from those subtle hints that I was due to leave.

"Thank you for your time your majesty. It has been truly an honor I will remember this for the rest of my life."

Bowing my head I departed making my way down the switchbacks that lead up to the cave. _'So what to do now?'_ Was the only thing I could think of, but before I got too far I heard the patting of paws behind me growing in intensity as they can nearer.

Turning I saw Kiara in a mad dash in pursuit of me. At that moment my heart leapt for joy as it has been so long that I had a girl interested in me expect for my mom and no I don't have an Oedipus complex.

As she came nearer painting I could clearly see she was bewildered by my departure. "Why did you leave?"

"Well you know you're father doesn't approve of rogues especially ones with a back story like mine."

"Actually I think he was more in shock that you knew some much about him."

"Yea I feel bad especially for him because of Kopa."

"Yeah I was too young to really know him but I miss him to."

"He was my favorite character my mom who read to my sisters and me about his adventures and she said I was just like him at that age."

"Really?"

"Yeah but that's all gone now I don't know what to do anymore."

"You could stay with me."

"Really." The offer was really unexpected because I thought she was meant to be with Kovu however with my presence here I don't know how much of the timeline I have screwed up.

"I guess if Simba's fine with it."

She gave out a little girl squeal and nuzzled me and drew back almost immediately. The motion almost brought me to my knees but one I don't have knees and two my legs held strong. Staggered as her sent intoxicated me causing me to go light headed it was crazy how much this girl affected me. Shaking my head I pulled it together.

"Sorry I got excited."

"No, no it's fine actually I really enjoyed it. It's better than what you used to do."

"And what was that!?"

"Cuff the crap out of my head."

She giggled pulling her paw to her mouth trying to hide her smile from me. "Oh yeah."

"So for future reference I prefer that over the cuffing."

"Oh yeah well see about that." She took a playfully swat at me landing squarely on my temple causing her to giggle some more.

"You're something else." Smiling as she came close to me within inches of my nose before she bolted for the cave. _'Damn she a teaser.'_

Like a love struck puppy I pursed her to the cave.

"Hey daddy can he stay with us he has nowhere to go." She was really working the pleading daughter face on him as he ran through the good and bad thoughts in his brain.

"Please."

"Well hun, I don't think that it's a good idea."

"If I may say something. I don't even have to sleep in the cave I'll sleep over there by the tree it's nowhere close to the cave."

He looked at me and her as she continued her pleading. The only thing he could do was give in to her wish as he loved his daughter so much.

"That's fine." He strode over and whisper to me.

"I don't trust you. Don't even think about coming close to the cave."

I just nodded as they departed for the cave and I had to choose my new living quarters. Slipping down the side I saw a scrawny tree underneath was a piece of granite jutting up from the ground. _'I guess this will do'_ flopping down and adjusted myself multiply times until I was comfortable I knew rest would not come easy.


	7. Tears of Blood

Chapter 7: Tears of Blood

Stirring under the warmth of the rising sun as it began to set the world ablaze. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Stretching my body presented an unusual bust of energy. I guess my sleep was better than I previously intended I guess I will go for a run. Surveying the savanna I spotted a hill in the distance and wondered what was over there. I bounded off into the grass as the morning dew brushed against me causing my fur to mat. Digging my claws into the soft soil I pushed myself harder as the rush of wind broke across my ears. My nostrils flaring as they engulfed the morning air still cool from the night. My muscles clicked as my relenting pace became constant topping the hill I leaped off blasting "YEAAAAAHHHHH" letting the whole savanna hear my cries.

I continued my pace until I found a pool of water and a tree within reach of it. The sun was rising causing the heat to intensified drastically producing a small inferno in my lungs. Drinking my fill of water I looked around to see if I could spot a landmark to gage how far I went. Unable to see anything probably because I was in a low lying spot I found something to divert my attention. There was a boulder that was sticking out. I went over a put my forelegs on it and pushed. To my dismay it bugged with minimal effort. Now I wanted to see how strong my muscles were. With a great heave I muscle it out of its resting place causing it to roll a little bit. Once out of the ground I really took into account how massive the piece of stone was. I continued to roll it round my new found grove my muscles surged with blood all over my body as I rolled it.

After what felt like an hour I yielded to the weight of the stone as my body was on fire from the lactic acid coursing through my veins. It felt amazing as I trotted over to the pool to look at myself. I leapt for joy as my pride was boasted at the sight of my pumped up muscles breaking out from my fur. I contracted them causing them to flex as I inspected them overall joyed with my new found body.

I laid down in sheer exhaustion underneath the tree allowing my belly cool on the ground that was not touched by the sun. Right as I was about to doze off, then my ears twitched to a rustle in the grass with in my proximity. I got up to investigate the nose slowly and delicately placing my paws so they would not give me away. Brushing through the grass the nose of chewing and shifting of dirt grew. My stealth paid off as I found a rabbit carrying unaware of death looming behind him not even two feet away.

My stomach began to turn as the scent of the rabbit filled my nose. Uncontrollable I began to lick my lips in anticipation of the approaching meal. I inch ever so carefully so it was in reach of my deadly grasp. I exhaled slowly as I lashed out catching its hind end with my claws ripping through the flesh. It let out a god awful scream of agony as it came to.

"Please don't kill me. Oh God I don't want to die. I'm too young." I shook my head in disbelief as I understood every word that parted from that rabbit's mouth. It sent an unsettling feeling washed over my as the rabbit cried out in agony. I was hard to watch as his forelegs tried to claw its way away from me dragging his managed legs behind him. It was hard I knew I had to kill him for one because he would suffer more and eventually die and I was really famished as it's been two nights since I had something to eat.

"You know I have to do this I don't like it as much you like it either. I promise it will be swift and you will be with the gods."

"I don't want to die why does it have to be me I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know it's hard on me I promise but it's the natural order of things and I'm really hungry." He looked up at me knowing that there was no way he was going to survive this. Humbleness came over his face as he accepted his fate.

"The least you can do is making this suffering end."

"I promise that your death will be swift to end your agony."

"Well may I as what your name is?"

"Kiburi"

"So Kiburi do what you must, I can see it is as painfully for you as it is for me. I know that I would not last long anyway in this condition because hyenas or jackals or wild dogs will surely get me at least you will be kind."

"Thank you so much for understanding I don't want it to be like this. May the gods truly bless you."

Walking over I gently ran my paw across his face before I placed it on top of his head and pressed down with all my weight in a swift motion. Bones snapped and crackled as his body convulsed and spasm as the last of its fight sure came to death. The involuntary coughing and dry heaves riddled my body as my mind registered what I did as my bloody paw left marks amongst the soil.

Fighting back I came too and looked to the body with a flatten blood head laying there. I closed my eyes I knew what I had to do next I could not let it go to waste. I scooped him up in my jaws and bite down. The taste wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be since it was raw it was just really crunchy. I guess the eating part wasn't hard as the killing part hopefully I will get used to it or I just won't have prolonged conversations with my meals before I kill them.

It was a drop in a bucket as far as meals go but I felt really accomplished as I finally got my first kill with relative easy. I know my luck will not be like that with the big game though hopefully I will get some lessons before I attempt that again. I bounded off to pride rock to see what they do during the middle of the day.

Upon my arrival I saw everyone was precariously placed everywhere underneath trees or on rocks sunning themselves. I could really get use to this. I made my way through the beaten path as everyone looked at me with weird gazes like I had something on my face or something.

Trimmers of words broke out as I passed the lionesses causing me to become very wary of what was about to happen. Finding a spot away from the throng of lionesses I laid down allowing the heat of the sun warm my back relaxing my muscles and putting me in a good mood for a nap.

Before I could close my eyes I heard the patting of paws making its way in my direction. The only thought that came across my mind was this can't be anything good.

"Hey where did you go?" The sultry sound of Kiara voice instantly lifted my spirits as I lifted my head to meet her gaze.

"Oh never mind."

"What! What's wrong?"

"Um you got something on your face."

"What."

I ran my paw all over my face scrubbing intensely to rid whatever that was causing this embarrassing monument. Pulling my paws away the only thing I saw was dried blood from the rabbit.

"Is that better?" Chuckling at my attempts to clean myself she then inspected me some more, she licked her paw and whipped my nose.

"Their, that's better. I see you have had an eventful morning."

"Yeah you can say that."

"So what did you get?"

"Um a rabbit."

"Wow really." It felt like her words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah it's no big deal."

"Well yeah at least you killed something I haven't."

"Really is it because of your dad?"

"Well yeah he won't let me do anything. I go out with Uzuri so I can learn but he's constantly afraid that I will get hurt"

"I understand my parents were the same way. At times they would say no I would still do it I have to learn my own way eventually."

"Yeah I know right, but I'm a princess everyone is constantly watching me and expecting me to be something that I don't know I can be."

"Hey I have an idea."

"What"

"Let's sneak out tonight after everyone is asleep." She paused for a second weight the idea every second that she sat there anticipation was building to a point that it was about to burst.

"Sure where are we going."

"You will see just meet me here."

"Okay" Simba came out and beckoned for her to come to him. She smiled at me and left. After all these years I final have a date.


	8. Searching For Truth

Chapter 8: Searching for Truth

Flipping over to warm my underside smiling at my good fortune of sleeping outside during the work day was amazing. The day was turning for the best I got my first kill and I had a date with Kiara I was on cloud 9 and nothing could bring me down.

The sound of padding paws lifted my spirit expecting Kiara to be in front of me.

"So what's up now?"

"I need to talk with you."

A much deeper voice rang in my head instantly questioning who the individual was. Opening my eyes yielded not Kiara but her father. Damn messed that one up. Flipping over in one motion bowing trying to rectify the situation.

"I touch your mane."

"I feel it, come with me."

"Yes sir."

Before he even took a full pace he wheeled around and glared at me.

"What did you call me."

'Um... sir it's a sign of respect where I come from being from the south and all."

His face relaxed a bit and we carried on down the beaten path.

"If you don't mind me asking where we are going seeing as I am very unfamiliar with anything here."

"We are leaving to avoid prying eyes."

"Ahh okay.''

Making progress along the beaten path made me realized how extensive these trails were. I knew the moment that the promontory was no longer in my view I was instantly lost. Maybe that was a part of his plan to get rid of me, but why? I have done nothing wrong or at least to my knowledge. Trying to gage what his intentions were by the expressions on his face produced nothing for me as he held the same look the entire time.

"Okay now we can have a serious talk."

"Oh thank god, I thought you were trying to get rid of me."

"That may still be an option." The blood ran cold in my veins.

"Unless you give me a reason." Turning showing his warm smile easing my feelings on the situation.

"Okay what is on your mind?"

"Well where you came from."

"Ahh, well what I remember I was on a ship in the middle of an ocean. I had just got done running and I was looking at the stars and then a huge wave swept me off then I climbed out of the water and I was here."

His face turned as he tried to process all the information.

"A ship'"

"Yeah it's a thing that allows us to travel in deeper water." Seeing that I was getting nowhere with explaining the ship to him I diverted the conversation.

"Yeah I was a human before." That really grabbed his attention. Pacing around me studying and smelling attempting to process the information.

"No you're not I've seen humans and smelled their sent and you have neither."

"Well I was a human before then I changed into this." An awkward silence fell over as we stared each other down.

"HAHAHA." Simba boomed with laughter falling to his back.

"You are the strangest lion I have ever met and you have jokes."

Now seeing that explaining my past to them will get nowhere.

"Okay so how did you meet my daughter?" Trying to get a hold of himself as he wiped away a tear from his eye.

"I thought you already knew that."

"Yes, yes everyone has told me except you."

"Well I was attempting to hunt and when I leapt I collided with her, she came out of nowhere. I saw none of the other lioness or her prior to that."

"Okay I believe you. Your story matches with everyone else's and by the way good job on the name dropping or we might not be having this conversation right now."

"Haha, yeah Uzuri was about to rip me alive."

"Ahh Auntie Zuri, oh she's not that bad once you meet her on her terms."

"Yeah or if your very persistent like Rafiki."

"Yeah... how did you know that?"

"Yeah that's even harder to explain. Let's just say for all of us that I was blessed with a lot of knowledge coming here and I will only use it for good."

"Okay, I can see why Kiara likes you."

"What she does." I could feel my face instantly become warmer at the sound of her name.

"And I can see that you feel the same way. You got the lioness sickness bad."

"Yeah, I hope Rafiki can cure me."

"Haha, I think this might be out of his league. Just make sure you keep my daughter safe."

"Will do sir... Wait how you knew about our plans."

"Nothing escapes a fathers ears especially a king."

Smiling down at me I was even happier than before now I got her father's blessing I could not wait to see her tonight.


	9. I am Yours

Chapter 9: I Am Yours

What felt like eons as I waked for the high hanging sun to make his descent to his resting place beyond the horizon. As the night final touched the landscape and the stars broke out to show their glory she still didn't show. As the moon shined its brilliance upon me I still waited anticipation mounting to a point that I felt like I was going to burst.

Negative thoughts began to strew through my mind as the moon peaked in the night sky. Rustling of dirt caused my ear to twitch as the sound of padding feet approached my sleeping quarters. "Sorry it was really hard to get away." Trying to act as nonchalant as I could to her voice even though my heart leapt for joy at her arrival. "It's fine let's go."

Smiling at her I took off into a sprint towards the thick lining of trees upon the horizon trying my best not to excide a pace that she could not keep up. "Where... are we... going?" It was remarkable that she was keeping pace with me since she never left my side for a moment. My response was cryptic as I just smiled at her breaking through the underbrush of the jungle ahead of us.

Fortune must have favored me as I looked at my surroundings as the location that I choose was were Rafiki took Kovu and Kiara.

"Why did we come here?" Her face was riddled with questions as to my motive and to be honest I don't really know why I came here either.

"I just picked a direction and ran and that felt like the best direction I guess I'm a bit spontaneous since I don't plan anything out."

She just smiled at me as her amber eyes filled with the night stars. Her grace and beauty was riveting as the soft glow of the moon transformed her into a goddess. Pushing her paw off my nose she took off in a ploy for me to purse her. My attempt was foiled as I was anchored by someone pulling on my tail.

"What are you doing?" I was startled to find it was Rafiki on my back playing with my tail.

"Um I don't know."

"Hahaha, boy you better not lie to me." The mandrill stood erect on my back and puffed out his chest.

"Well I'm going with the flow."

"The flow huh." Placing his thumb and forefinger along his chin as a face of serious contemplation came over him.

"Boy, I will show you the flow. Follow old Rafiki." He proceeded to pull on my mane and my tail in an effort to move me. Kiara looked back to see that I was not in pursuit of her and I was having my own problems. She returned to my side transfixed by the mandrill's efforts to move me.

"What does he want?"

"Come on, hurry up."

"I think we should follow him before he rips my tail off."

We turned to follow him at a leisurely pace but the mandrill moved with such pace that it caused us to run in an effort to keep up with him. Swinging from the tree branches he laughed hysterically as he goaded us to keep up. With our eyes on the mandrill we unprepared for the drop off that laid in our wake.

As placed our paws down to find no solid ground beneath it causing us to careen down the grass hill. Shock and fear ran over me as I though he had finally lost it and was trying to off us. Our descant changed trajectory as we hit the ledge of the hill and we went into free fall.

My stomach leapt into my throat as gravity took over and set us down to the river. Closing my eyes waiting for the impact of cold hard water was denied as I felt the rubbery slick feel of a leaf instead. Opening my eyes conformed my feelings as I was face first in a giant leaf floating on the river. The impacted of Kiara on the opposite side caused me to flip to a seated position on the leaf.

The mandrill returned to us as he broke out into song.

_There's a place where the crazy moon_

_Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon_

_And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom_

_Will carry you away_

_Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines_

_And the rhino rhumba in a conga line_

_And the pink flamingoes are intertwined_

_As the stars come out to play_

_In Upendi_

_Where the passionfruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_Your heart will lead you there_

_You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep_

_Better hold your breath cause the water's deep_

_It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap_

_But falling's half the fun!_

_In Upendi_

_Where the passionfruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_Your heart will take you there_

_You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow_

_From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro_

_But you'll find Upendi wherever you are_

_Oh underneath the sun_

_In Upendi_

_Where the passionfruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_Your heart will take you there_

As our making shift raft raised to the heavens on a fountain of water we spotted a column of paired animals getting passion fruit from Rafiki. "Let's go join them." Kaira said before leaping off the leaf falling gracefully down without a moments hesitation I followed in suit. After a tremendous splash I swam as fast as I could to catch up with her. Making a sprint for the congo line she joined in on the motion as I follow placing my paws on her hips. In my best effort stay in rhythm I blindly followed her until we reach Rafiki as he tossed us some fruit. Leaping in unison we caught the fruit and plummeted into the water.

As we laid together in each other's embrace as we ran up and down the twist stream until the air was the only thing beneath us. A leaf ejected to slow our descent as we were wrapped in each other's embrace. Placing her paw on my chest she buried her face into my mane as a purr came from deep within my chest. Startled by this new thing caused me to panic. She looked up pulling my face close to her as her pink tongue slide across the side of my face instantly easing all my worries.

"It's okay I like it. It's cute when you're lost." I put on a brave smile as I nuzzled her causing her to do the same thing lifting my spirits.

Touching down on the ground was not as graceful as I thought it was going to be as we fell and rolled. Her laughter was contagious as we rolled down the hill entangled in each other. As we stopped at the bottom of the hill her laughing stop confused by what was happen I looked to see her pulling her head back in to the grass like Nala did with Simba. An unknown sensation over whelmed me as her amber eyes held my gaze.

Pulling her head to mine, licking her across the side of her face in an instant upon realizing what I had done, I went wide eye waiting for her response. In her ungodly beauty she looked at me and smiled as she nuzzled me purring send all my fears and woes away.

"Kiara."

We both broke away investigating where that noise came from. Simba was standing there at the top of the hill. I could not decipher if it was rage or worry that was painted across his face as he stared down upon us.

"Kiara its time to go."

She looked at me with that angelic smile as the morning sun painted her body a different golden glow she whispered. "Thank you." Bounding off towards her dad with what looked like the same joy and enthusiasm that I felt over the course of the night. Glancing back and smiled as she left with Simba to discuss whatever was on his mind.

Once they were out of ear shot I let out a bellowing yell expressing my over whelmed feelings to the whole world. Falling back into the grass wishing there was a repeat button so I could relive that moment as many times as I wanted. I was drunk in that feeling as her smell still infatuated my senses leaving me yearning for the next time I would be in her presence. Rustling came from behind me as the old mandrill approached.

"Pffft. What a crazy night that was."

"Yeah I wish it would never end. I hope she feels the same way that I do." He placed his hand on my chest and listened really close.

"You got it really bad."

"Got what?"

"The lioness case."

"Yeah I know." I felt the warmth of blood rushing to my face as I stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"But this is not how it's supposed to go she's supposed to be with Kovu not me." Letting his staff support his weight he lean in and locked eyes with me.

"Things are not always what they seem to be. Boy there is a plan for you and either you can run from it or embrace it." With that he left me transfixed in the meaning of his words as the sun began its ascending into the sky.


	10. Falling Skies

Chapter 10: Falling Skies

Since the following night my spirit was at its pinnacle making it hard for me to sleep or even lie out in the sun and relax. Pacing around I tried to find something to release all this pent up energy that was rushing through me. In the midst of my thought I saw the lionesses forming a line with Simba and Nala at the helm.

Curiosity overcame me as I made my way over so I could get a better vantage point. Seeing Kiara descending from the cave and making her way between the lionesses as they showered her with praises as she passed them.

"Wow how you have grown so much."

"You are truly beautiful."

Making her way to the feet of her father conversing with him probably over the details of her first hunt as she gave him a stern stare most likely making him promise that he would let her do this by herself. Now seeing the proceedings happening for real I began to ponder why Simba let her hunt by herself and not with the pride sisters. My best guess was that he did not know what happened to Avina when she hunted by herself. Shrugging off the thought I made my way over to my cove seeing that I was not going to see Kiara for the rest of the day.

In my cove I pushed myself to sheer exhaustion with the bolder causing my muscles to pulsate under my fur, it was the only way I could think of to keep my restlessness under control until Kiara came back. Making my way over to my pool drink the cool morning water restoring what energy I had left.

Thoughts began to pour in about what was going to happen.

_Why does Simba let Kiara go without Uzuri?_

_I thought if she was going to be a part of the pride sisters she would have to work as a group. _

_I would assume that Simba knew what happened to Shaka and Avina, on second thought I bet Sarabi never told him or got the opportunity. _

_Then why didn't anyone protest. _

_I should go find her... wait no. Simba sent Timon and Pumba to watch her and with me there it will only make it worse. _

Tremors in the water seized my attention as they grew in force. Seeing that an outside force was the cause I readied myself for whatever pending danger that awaited me. Crashing through the grass in a mass panic antelope broke through plowing through my cove. In the wake of the unabated force of the stampeding hooves side stepping through the masses narrowly avoiding the horns that wish to gore me through.

One was almost successful in his efforts as he lowered his head and collided with mine sending my whole world spinning momentarily. Throbbing pain radiated from my head fueling my anger. Spotting a victim in my wake I laid patiently as it barreled down at me.

Sided stepping I wrapped my foreleg around its neck using my momentum to carry me over his back. Digging my teeth into his muscular neck enveloped my mouth with warm fresh blood. Under my shear weight he collapsed as blood sprayed from his neck under the excursion of his struggle to break free.

Readjusting my mouth as he was pinned to the ground I closed down on his throat with vice like force. Cracking and ripping radiated from my teeth as I clamped down harder feeling his desperate breaths passing over my tongue. With his last gurgling breath he departed this world and hung limp in my jaws. Letting go watching him collapse to the ground without a fight I was over zealous at my very fortunate success at killing him.

Padding of paws drew my attention away for a moment waiting for whatever beast wanted to steal my kill. My fear was short lived as Kiara broke through the grass first looking at the antelope and then at me with a very distraught face upon her.

"How... what... what are you doing out here?"

"What, I come out her all the time."

"Really! My father didn't send you to spy on me."

"No I promise I didn't."

"Really what do you come out here to do?"

"Well... mostly think and pick up heavy stuff and put them down."

"That makes no sense; I thought I could trust you."

"You can I just didn't know you would be out here. I mean I knew you'd be out here and Timon and Pumba would be to, but I didn't know you'd be here."

"So you did know. Well tell my father that I'm leaving to hunt outside the pride lands." Tears enveloping her eyes tearing away from me.

"Shit... Kiara wait..."

Through the thick grass her golden body made it damn near impossible to follow her. My best bet was to run in the direction that she left in and hope for the best.

As minutes turned to hours my legs began to fatigue it felt like I was running around in circles the golden grass taunting me to run in their direction. My eyes were deceiving me as any movement I believe it was her only to yield crushing disappointment. Spotting a grass knoll up ahead I climbed it so I could get a better vantage point of the savanna.

My efforts were immediately rewarded as I spotted a lioness in a dash towards my direction. Upon further investigation I saw she was accompanied by a lion with darker color and a mane black as charcoal. As they closed the distance to me I saw that they were carrying branches ignited in flames.

Something clicked in my head as I realized it was Vitanni and Nuka remembering what they were tasked to do I went down to confront them to prevent any harm to Kiara. They're startled faces were all that I needed as I bounded down towards them teeth flaring.

"Leave this place." Mustering the deepest voice that I could fathom.

"Who the hell are you?"

"That is none of your concern leave now!"

"Oh yeah why don't you make us."

"Yeah make us, AHAHAH."

"Be my pleasure."

Lunging at them caught them a bit off guard as Nuka flailed about trying to avoid my initial attack. Vitanni was much more composed as she held her ground and returned blows for blows. Seeing that she had the advantage wielding the fire in her mouth she pressed it into my face causing me to go on the defensive. In an effort to prevent her ignition my mane on fire I swung at her mouth dislodging the branch from her mouth.

"No what are you going to do?"

"Haha nothing you idiot."

Looking down at where the branch landed caused it to light the grass on fire and it was spreading unabated. Nuka immediately dropped his and followed Vitanni away.

"Thanks for the help big boy!"

There mocking tones just further my pain as I was the cause of the thing that I was trying to prevent. In an effort to subdue the flames I began to kick dirt and stamp what I could out with my paws. My efforts were in vain as the dirt did little to snuff the spread of the flames and the pads of my paws were beginning to burn under the intense heat of the grass fire. Looking up to see instead of a small grass fire a ragging inferno. The wall of flames began to press upon my position evaporating the moisture from my eyes the only thing I could do was retreat.

Passing by the various beasts as they attempted to out run the grass fire causing me to lose what bearing I had on where safety was. Everywhere I looked was fire the smoke was beginning to blackout the mid-day sky turning it to night almost instantly.

Spotting a gap in the flames I made a break for it amongst the collapsing trees. Weaving in and out of the burning branches and grass something caught my eye below my position. A dark colored lion with a blacked mane carrying a lioness across his back. Making an effort to call out to her but my efforts yielded nothing as the smoke and heat destroyed what moisture I had in my throat rendering it useless. My best effort was to cut him off and save her myself.

Sliding down the dirt mound I fell into step behind him. Noticing my presents on his heels he turned around and snarling at me and doubling his efforts to separate from me. In my efforts to keep pace with him, inhaling droves of smoke that saturated the air causing my lungs to burst into flames.

Pushing through the pain, I managed to get alongside him to see Kiaras body lifeless body. My greatest fears where washed away as her eyes opened and locked with mine drawing a smile across her lips. As quickly as that moment started it ended as a branch weaken from the flames crashed on my head. The sheer weight of the branch slammed my head forward into the ground with the momentum of my hind legs causing me to flip onto the burn branch. Excruciating pain erupted from my back as my body took over and flung itself from the branch.

Pain and hazy lights was the only thing in my world at that moment. My saving grace was that I hit the ground running even thought I didn't know which was I was running as what little light I had begun to disappear.

Pain radiated through my body as flames brushed against my charred fur and mane. My lungs were at their breaking point as they made any effort to draw what little oxygen I inhaled to my blood. The only thing that I was hopeful for that my legs would not stop running. Adrenaline was the only thing that kept me alive as death was all around me blacking out the world once again.

As hope began to evaporate with the flames my forelegs missed solid ground sending me into a free fall. Fear and panic set in as my weight less body fell in the blackness. The worst thoughts paraded around in my head tell me the end was near as deaths icy grip caressed my body.

**'CRASH'**

A forceful impact of hitting something solid exploded across my burned back as unfathomable pain overwhelmed my sense releasing my hold on reality. Cold water washed over me as I involuntary inhaled air after the impact of the water causing water to fill my lungs.

Terror caused me to fight the water as I battled trying to find the surface. The moment that I thought I was going to drown again I broke free allowing the rush of air into my lungs purging the water. Choking on the water as I fought like a cornered rat praying to all the gods that I would find land.

My prayers where heard as my forelegs struck muddy dirt of the river bank summoning the last burst of energy to drag my haggard body on land. Collapsing no more than a couple inches from the water line in the muddy dirt I laid in utter darkness.

My eyes were trying to produce what tears they could from the moisture that my body withheld to ease the pain. My breaths were short and shallow as a panic attack began to set in immediately seizing my lungs. Why did I have to fight so hard to have it end on this river bank? As my brain began to sink into insanity to save what little hope I had splashing of feet seized my attention by the throat.

"Hey who's that over there?"

I don't know but he's really hurt."

"Rafiki... I need Rafiki." The harsh words felt like razor blades as I uttered what I could in an effort to save myself.

"Timon go get Rafiki I'll stay her with him."

"Why do I have to go why can't you."

"Fine I'll go."

I believe that Pumba used one of his looks to coax Timon into getting Rafiki as in a moment's time with felt like an eternity he returned with mandrill. His rough hands placed on the side of my face causing me to whence under the pain.

"This is not good; we have to get him out of here."

"Rafiki I can't see don't let death take me again, please I can't see." The sounds of a frightened child choking on his words left my mouth as I pleaded to be saved.

"SHHH, child you will be fine Aiheu will hear your prayers."

Howling in pain as Pumba dug underneath me to prop me on top of him. I fought to hold on to what I knew was consciousness focusing on the unbearable pain with each step that the warthog took. After a couple of steps I felt the pain subside as what muscles were still ridged fell limp letting me slip into unconsciousness.


	11. Warthog Rhapsody

Chapter 11: Warthog Rhapsody

A pungent aroma assaulted my senses piercing through my slumber in an attempt to jolt me awake with the up most harshness. My mind trying to defend itself reeled back stirring my body. Jarring my eyes open to see the source of the assailant I began to witness a heated discussion between Timon and Pumba.

Timon's arms were failing about as Pumba sat there with a sad puppy dog face painted across his face. All around him the grass wilted away from ground zero where Timon and Pumba were. As I tried to move I was given a stark reminder of the extent of my ravaged body as it cried out in protest. Setting my teeth I bared down to try to avert my discomfort to the recesses of my mind as I wanted to stand.

Timon and Pumba must have noticed my attempts at standing as they rushed over to my side waving their arms in the air in a frantic attempt to communicate with me. As they drew closer their voices became clearer as their high shrills drove pins and needles into my head adding to the extensive list of what was hurting.

"Kid you need to lay down, it's the old monkey's orders." He skidded to a halt by my side as I winced every time he spoke.

"Where am I?" My head was becoming clearer as my blood flowed through my veins expelling that lactic acid that built up during my slumber stiffing my joints and muscles.

"You're at the old monkeys place; I had to carry you here." Pumba looked at Timon distraught by the statement as he snorted his disapproval at Timon.

"Okay you helped, a little." Their classic antics drew a smile to my face lessening the pain.

"Pumba I know you helped a lot and I appreciate the help." Puffing out his chest at the praises that I bestowed upon him, he looked at me with renewed interest and a worried face.

"You nearly died."

"Haha, it's going to take a lot more than that to kill me, I go down swinging."

"Boy you must not tempt the gods like that." Rafiki swinging from the branch of the baobab tree onto the ground with cat like grace to voice his protest.

"Ahh, come on Aiheu knows that I'm kidding with him it's not a challenge, right?" A worry streaked across my mind as Rafiki smiled at the jest.

"I wish I still had you youthful optimism. So how is the brave lion that stared death in the face and walked away?"

"Lousy, my muscles still ach and I'm probably going to be scared for life."

Rafiki taking note of my condition went over to his medicine stash and began to mix a crude concoction as leaves and spices mixed in the water of his bowl. Upon completion he walked over and placed it in front of my lips. The acrid aroma wafted into my nose causing me to real back.

"Come now boy, drink this. It is said that the worse the smell and taste the fast it works and the effects are longer lasting." Taking another whiff caused me to gag.

"Well with this I better become some super lion then!"

The old mandrill chuckled at my joke as he lifted the bowel and poured the contents down my throat. Yes the taste far superseded the smell as it burnt like fire as my tongue scraped the top of my mouth and teeth to remove the foul taste. Ugh don't even get me started on the after taste.

"Good god that was awful." Cough made it worse as it brought back the taste with every passing breath.

"AHHH it can't be that bad look."

Pointing to the ground in my astonishment I was standing and I was not in agonizing pain. Taking carefully steps to see the extent of the elixir had on me noticing that my muscles where no longer protesting as I stretched further enhancing my feeling. Looking over at Rafiki with his arms crossed smiling at me probably saying _'I told you so'_ behind his joyful expression. Trough ting over to the mandrill with renew youthfulness, pulling him close to me with my foreleg allowing him to wrap his arms around me.

"Thank you; I am truly blessed to have a friend in these strange lands." Whispering my feelings to him leaning back he looked me in my eyes as he placed his hand upon my face.

"The gods have truly blessed you and you will see the extent of their blessing but do not falter in your faith even if the path seems difficult." Nodding ending the embrace I looked over at Timon and Pumba. Timon had his hands on hips waiting impatiently.

"Are we done with the touchy feely stuff?"

"I guess we are." Looking at Rafiki nodding at the question.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well since we have been here all morning waiting on you I'm starving so let's go rustle up some grub." My stomach gave an approving growl and we departed from the baobab tree.

By mid-day we had finally came up to a Timon approved spot. In front of us laid a withered rotten log which looked very promising to them. Pumba taking his position lifted the log up with his tusks as Timon worked feverishly to gather all the bugs as they made their escape. Upon completion Timon brought over a leaf filled with a multitude of bugs and presented it to me. Making my selection I lifted the grub into the air as it squirmed to break from my grasp.

"Well if Simba could do it I can, Hakuna Mattata." Downing the grub as his insides exploded in my mouth under my powerful jaws. Grubs were not as tasty as the game that I'm use to eating however it was drastically better than Rafiki's elixir.

"Guess you're not a bug eater." Timon taking note of my discomfort as I downed the grub.

"I guess it's an acquired taste."

Selecting a beetle to give it one more try instead of a slimy squish it went with a dry crunch still not savory to my taste buds as the sweet fresh meat that I was used to. Timon shrugged his shoulders and offered some to Pumba. Pumba taking a deep inhale "Love bugs don't like love." Selecting one he lifted it up and bit down on it a couple of times before spitting the contents back.

"Ugh why are you still doing that?"

"Because you can't tell which ones are the really slimy ones?"

"Oh contraire my pot belly friend it is the crunchy ones that make the meal."

As they battled back in forth something caught my eye descending to the ground. Drawing my intention to the new sight I saw buzzards descending to the ground. Looking back at the squabbling meerkat and warthog an idea popped into my head.

"Hey guys how about we go bowling for buzzards." Instantaneously the squabbling ceased and they looked upon me with a new found interest.

"How do you know about that?" Timon pointing an accusing finger at me.

"What does it matter I want to do it with the original pros."

"Yeah I guess we are the original pros." Timon a taken back by my flattery as he looked at the buzzards and then back at Pumba. With a spry step he leapt onto the back of Pumba and took his position upon his head.

"Well what's see what you got... you... what's your name?" Suddenly stopped as they forgot to find out the name of the lion that was dinning with them.

"It's Kin... Kiburi."

"Kiburi ehh." Running his forefinger across the bottom of his chin to his thumb as he gazed up at the sky pondering something.

"How about Kib I like the sound of that a lot better." A smile came across his face at the success of giving me a nickname.

"Yeah I like the sound of that."

"Well let's go."

We took off in their direction making obscene noises in an effort to startle them. Pumba lowering his head landed a square hit on the backside of one of the buzzards causing him to go into a frenzy as he tried to escape the warthog. Arriving in the center of the group producing a bellowing roar from nowhere seeing the buzzards into a frenzy as I stood in shock at what just came out of me. Timon and Pumba also felt the same way as the both looked at me startled.

"Sorry guys I've never done that before in my whole life."

"Whoo, whatever did you seem them running it was all worth it." Timon jumping up in jubilation.

"Let's go get some more."

Taking off to find more victims of childish humor carried us into the waning moments of the night as the sun turned blood red yielding to the rush of darkness of night. Fatigued we settled down on a grassy null looking up at the stars. Pumba let out a belch to make the moment more real for me. The coolness of the night intertwined with starts shining like diamonds strewed across the sky. There was no other place that I wish I was other than here.

"Man that was a fun day. Kib you really know how to throw down it almost reminds me of..."

"What Hakuna Mattata."

"Yeah." Rolling his head over to meet my eyes as he let out a deep sigh.

"Ahh, come on Timon it a 'nit that bad here you got Simba."

"Yeah I know I wish we could go back for old times the way it used to be."

"Pumba you feel the same way?" Sitting up to see Pumba to gage his opinion since he's the more honest one.

"Well I love Simba and I guess Hakuna Mattata is where ever you are."

"Well put Pumba, and by the way stars are burning balls of gas burning billions miles away." Pumba looked at Timon with a smile of I told you so but then his eyes returned to me.

"Kib tell us about you."

"...well." drawing my paw across the back of my neck trying to come up with something to avoid the question.

"Please...please" Pumba broke out into his puppy dog look making it even harder to think of something.

"Well to be honest I don't really remember anything I was just here one moment and that's it."

It startled me that I could not remember anything the only thing I remember now was me crawling out of that river so long ago. My parents my sisters my friends and all my memories were gone no matter how much I dug to try to recover them I came up empty handed. The worst part was I knew I had them but I could not retrieve them.

"So you just showed up." Timon sarcastically put it as his leg up and bouncing it up and down on his other knee.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Pffft, who cares you here now I guess we don't need to hear your backstory anyways." Pumba was a little more persistent than Timon was.

"Really you don't remember anything."

"Yeah parents, family, friends nothing poof gone."

"Well we can be your friends because you're kind of old for parents."

"Thanks guys." Pulling Timon and Pumba closer to me embracing them in a lion hug. There at that spot we passed out under the watchful eyes of the balls of gas that burned in the night sky peaceful as ever.


	12. As Daylight Dies

Chapter 12: As Daylight Dies

The sound of breaking grass awoke me as Timon and Pumba laid upon each other in blissful sleep. As the sound grew fainter causing me to rise and investigate the noise. To my bewilderment I saw Kovu and Simba walking side by side heading for the burned patches of the recent grass fire that occurred beyond his kingdom. At that moment I remembered where he was planning on taking him and that he was about to fall into a trap. So I followed at a safe distance making sure that I was down wind at all times.

They slowed down once they hit the scared land and came to a hault most likely looking at the plant. I crept as close as I could without begin notice I didn't know how successful I was until I saw Zira and her pride sisters coming into the picture from the darkened air. It seemed as the materialized out of now where as they encircled Kovu and Simba.

"My Simba how far away are you from the Pride lands." Zira purred with the upmost bile as it dripped from her words.

"Zira" Simba taking his stance knowing that he was going to have to fight his way out of this, Kovu was in utter shock at the approaching party.

"Well done Kovu just like how we have planned." Zira purred pleasuring herself with her words at the ease of her victory at getting Simba alone.

"You." Simba shot a blazing glare at Kovu. Kovu was mouthing words that I could not understand probably pleading for his innocence's. In their moment of deliberation a lioness ceased her opportunity and lugged at Simba.

"Simba!"

By body would not let me just sit there and watch him get torn apart. Sprinting as fast as I could, seeing the lioness collapsing onto him. Leaping into the fray I swung at one of the lionesses completely missing her I landed a square hit on Kovu's jaw sending him reeling to the ground.

'_Shit'_ was all I could think as I saw the lion laying there on the ground still as death.

The only reassuring thought was I saw his chest rising up and down so I didn't kill him. At that moment the party realized there was another combatant in the fray. Turning I bolted at the group that had Simba pinned tearing at their flesh. Cries of pain were my relief as they removed themselves from their positions allowing Simba to muscle his way out.

"Don't let him get away, remember your training." Zira issuing her commands to her troops staying clear of the throng probably saving herself for the final blow. Simba's panic stricken face as he looked at me I bet he was glad that I showed up.

"RUN... I will try to slow them down."

Heeding my advice he sprinted through the gorge distancing himself from the initial attackers. Coming alongside him we made a steady advance through the gorge only to be hindered by the droves of lionesses that seemed to be materializing of the air. As the would leap form their elevated positions I would make my best attempt to end their flight, by catching them in their ribs as they only saw Simba as the prize.

Even with all my efforts some would still get through making our progress slow and brutal. One instant a lioness was especially successful as she landed squarely on his back digging her claws in. A roar if agony followed drawing my attention to the assailant. Leaping at her I brought my left paw down on her neck bearing my claws into her meaty neck. With my momentum I quickly ripped her off of him sending her to the ground without missing a step.

Our lungs were about to burst for all our endeavors as we looked of a way to escape. It was looking really bleak as all around us lioness swarmed our position and I knew we could not outlast them even in the best of conditions. A sign from the gods shown in front of us when we cleared the bend spotting a mountain of logs making a natural dam.

"There... that's the way we are going to escape."

Simba looked at me and nodded his face brightening with hope as we saw our way out of the frying pan. My visions narrowed as I saw the goal in hand causing me to lose track of a lioness pouncing on me. Catching me in my tail end she sunk her fangs into the small of my back. Pain seared through my body as I reached back locking my jaws on her and ripping her off.

Luckily Simba's pace didn't slow to see where I was, as he went beginning his ascent up the dam. Hope was growing as I came to the bottom of the dam and began my arborous journey. Unaware I spotted a dark mane lion closing upon Simba. '_Kovu'_ however upon further inspection I saw it was Nuka closing the gap with ease. When he was in reach he sunk his claws into the back leg of Simba.

"Mother look I got him, I got him... hahaha." Crying out in jubilation begging for Ziras approval.

His victory was short lived as I took a risky jump to close the gap. With all the luck in the world I landed on his back digging my claws into his back. A hair standing wail illuminated the gorge as his grip dissolved from Simba. With my mass we fell backwards landing awkwardly down the dam. Kicking him away I land at the base pretty much unscaved, however Nuka faired far worse. Glancing over I noticed Nuka's crumpled form lying next to a rock covered in blood. Getting to my feet seeing the extent of the damages as blood poured from him stained the rocks red.

"You will pay for this you killed my son. I will make you last moments you have left the worst." Zira leered at me rage pouring out feeding the rest of her sisters.

Glancing up to gage Simba's progress to determine how much time I had to buy, I was relieved to see that he had reached the top and was pulling his hind end up. Coming back to reality I assessed the situation deducing that there was no feasible way I was going to make it out alive. Killing Nuka issued my death warrant and there were way too many lionesses to make a break for it. I thought of a quote that I read to give me strength to fight my way to the end.

_To every man upon this earth_

_Death will cometh sooner or later _

_And how can a man die better_

_Than facing fearful odds_

_For the ashes of his fathers_

_And the temples of his gods_

Whispering those words actually gave me a little hope as the first wave fell upon me, lashing out catching the first attacker squarely in the temple crumpling her in midair. The next one received the same punishment the sheer weight of the strike causing her to flip and collapse to the ground. Two synchronized their attack in an attempt to overwhelm me but only to be thwarted by my powerful forelegs catching them squarely in the chest pinning them to the ground.

Seizing the advantage of my attention being diverted, a weighted swing caught me on the temple sending me to a waver reality for a moment. Endless attack after attack was meeting by my claws barring deeper into the flesh of my victims. Hope was at a high point as I saw that I was winning and I could actually make it through. As failed attack after failed attack producing no results as lioness were sent reeling to the ground.

Carelessness enveloped me as I focused too much on a persistent lioness taunting me. Cocking my claw back to send her asunder another lioness seized my paw and ripped it back with her powerful jaws. Pain caused me to lose track of everything as I focused on her to my own parole. Hit after hit shortly followed causing my head to thrash about.

The world was cutting in and out as their claws tore at my flesh. Air danced across my open flesh enveloping them in fire as the onslaught of the attacks continued. An unfathomable agony soon followed as a lioness ripped at my back. Reeling back to remove her I was met with an insanely powerful hit causing my ears to ring. In my stupor another hit followed presently putting me to the ground. Blood ran like rivers across my broken body flesh and muscles hanging out all over the place. Shock was setting in as the throbbing agony was becoming too much to bear for my brain. Any and all effort to rise caused me to blackout for a moment. Coming back to earth I saw Zira padding up slowing savoring every moment of this event.

"Now that you know my pain I will send you to the afterlife like you deserve."

With a abysmal roar she clamped down on my throat. Blood sprung into my windpipe, gasping trying to pull air to my lungs through the fluid. With the weight of her jaws closing struggling to break free of her grasp as my final breathe passed. What was left as anxiety and sheer terror set in as deaths cold hands pulled me into the darkness.


	13. Breath and Life

Chapter 13: Breath and Life

An acute smell tickled my nostrils rousing my mind to place to savory aroma. Drawing in deep breaths of the savory fragrance triggered my body to spring to life invigorating me. The smell became more profound as whatever was producing came very close to me. Opening my eyes, their stood a beautiful white lioness as pure as the summers clouds. She looked down at me with sad eyes which entrance me just as bad as Kiaras.

"You poor honey tree." She purred the words melting my heart kissing away the terror and anxiety that encased me. She came over enveloping me with her unmistakable sent as she nuzzled me under my chin. As she was nuzzling me something clicked in my brain as she pulled back to meet my gaze.

"Mishana?" Hesitating as the words parted from my lips in fear of reprisal. She smiled at me showing her unbelievable beauty making it even harder to speak.

"Yes honey tree do not be scare I don't bite."

Shock set over me as she purred the words it was Aihue's favored Nisei. So it was all real I couldn't believe it, there she was sitting right in front of me in her perfect form with all her unfathomable beauty. And that aroma so that's what honey tree smells like it was breath taking as I took a long breath savoring it infatuating all me senses with it.

"You are very beautiful. I always tried to imagine you but it never could compare to this... And I just can't believe that your real I mean here you are... god I'm so confused right now."

"It will all be okay, honey tree." Purring as she drew near licking me with her pink tongue sending all my restless thoughts away.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah sure." Leaping up with much dexterity I took a couple steps near her as something below me caught my eye.

"My body!" Everything in my world shattered in an instant as I looked upon the empty shell that was once my body. My mind could not comprehend what was going on as I placed my feet on the body and I just passed through it.

"It will be okay, honey tree." She purred arriving at my side attempting to ease my mind.

"How I'm dead, but I'm not... I'm so lost." Tears began to form on the corner of my eyes pooling up until they broke into streams down my face.

"Don't be sad, honey tree." Licking away my tears comforting me to the best of her ability.

"How can I not, I died in one life just to die in this life. I was given another chance and I failed it so miserable."

Shame and guilt paraded through my thoughts feeding off my discontent I had for myself.' _I could not remember anyone from my past life and all the people I befriended in this one I will never see again and Kiara, oh god Kiara, I will never get to see her again.'_ Falling to the ground I buried my face as tears poured unabated down my face.

"You did not die a needless death. You helped someone escape by your noble sacrifice you saved the lands that you have come to love. Without it they were sure to wither and die again."

"It makes no sense I die because I had nowhere to go all I could do was fight."

"Through your love you saved Simba a senseless act that does not go unappreciated." A voice thundered causing my hair on my back to stand on end.

Lifting my head I saw a great powerful white lion approaching completely awe struck. Feeling awkward partial because I didn't know what to do I just stood there looking at them. Mishana looking at Mano nuzzled him and purred softly in his ear.

"He lost... he needs some guidance." Nodded he approached me each step he took was powerful and with intense purpose. As he stopped and stood before me his power and beauty radiating off of him caused me to shutter as his caring eyes looked into mine.

"I know you are lost. Everything you have ever known has been turned upside down in an instant. Death is not your legacy it is your turning point, your cornerstone in which you will build your new legacy amongst these lands. Aiheu has shown me what he has planned for you and it will be glorious. I know even in the most difficult conditions you look within to help you through in this life and your past as people had stated you are very prideful. That is why Rafiki choose your name King because it best fits you, but do not let your pride become ego or it will be your down fall."

"I will... so what do I do now then?"

"Lay down on your body my son." He said smiling broadly as he led me over to my body. Lying down on top of my stilled body felt very weird like an out of body experience that you could never fathom. Mano beholding Mishana as he drew near to where I was laying. whispering into my ear.

"My son I must tell you something. The makei is amongst us in these lands again waiting for the opportunity to seize has domain over these lands again."

"I thought Rafiki killed it when he threw your lock of hair at it."

"Sadly no, it just released its hold on Taka so he could final be at peace upon his death." Tears began to fill their eyes at the thought of Taka and all the pain and suffering he endured through his life.

"Now he is with us and final at peace. Now you, you must seek out Rafiki and acquire the lock that I will give to him and you will know the rest."

"Before I go will I be able to see him."

"No my child you will have your opportunity when Mishana calls for you."

"Look at our boy he's growing up so well." As Mano returned to Mishana side as she leaned down and blew into my face filling my nostrils with that intoxicating honey tree aroma. With each deep breath I took of that nectar my eyes grew heavier until they closed.

Cold droplets splashed across my face stirring my body and jolting my mind to consciousness. Scrambling to my feet to see that I was in my body once again. Taking a deep breath savoring the last remnants of the honey tree left from Mishana brought a smile to my face. As the rain intensified I took the opportunity to assess the damage that Zira and her entourage did to me. To my dismay as the droplets hit the blood revitalizing it. As it became heavy and ran down my body in streams revealing untouched flesh and fur.

"Bless you Aiheu. Thank you Mano and Mishana for your protection. Aiheu abamami." The words tingled as I looked up at the sky and prayed with my heart at the blessing that I received. A bright light materialized in front of me revealing Mishana in all her glory.

"Go it is time to face your destiny. Zira is on the move and if Simba is defeated the Makei will once again rule this land." She purred eager to thank her I ran up and nuzzled her as tears formed in my eyes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now go." Beaming as she licking me, turning I made my way back to the pride lands with an ungodly pace. There was nothing that was going to stand in my way with the blessing of Aiheu. But first there was something I had to do.

Becoming drastically more oriented with the lands I found my trek to the mandrill's home a lot easier. Skidding around to the front of the tree spotting the aged mandrill pacorioulsy perched upon a limp fumbling with something in his hands.

"Rafiki! Mano says you have something for me." His eyes lit up as he spotted me swinging down from his perch and wrapping his arms around me. Drawing back clasped in his hands was a self-made locket that yielded a tuff of Manos hair inside.

"I thought I would never see this again." Tears began to well up in his eyes as painful memories welled up inside.

"I know you saved Taka and you're the reason he is at peace now." A smile shown through his tears as he draped the fine string around my neck.

"I know what you must do."

"Me too."

"Well then get outa here, go on get." His hysterical laughter emanating from him as he let out a cry wielding his staff above his head, as I bounded off towards the Pride Lands.


	14. Eve of Battle

Chapter 14: Eve of Battle

As the grass folded underneath the pounding of the rain bring about mud to form on many parts of the savanna caking my legs and the lower parts of my body weighing me down. Even in this event the will of Aiheu superseded it as his spirits empower my muscles to perform at their limits and not yield to fatigue.

Seeing the promontory on the horizon elevated my spirits bringing about a renew effort. As a beacon of hope calling to me running with all my effort pushing, pushing, and pushing. Arriving at the base I bounded up the side in a couple of leaps propelling me to the base of the promontory. Bearing teeth and claws I was ready for the fight of my life, but something was amiss. Glancing around I spotted no one.

Walking around in an effort to find someone was fruitless. My only hope was to run to the end of the promontory and see where they might have gone. Springing to I made my way up to the top and surveyed the savanna finding a muddy patch of soil on the fringes of the kingdom witnessing two formations of lions running at each other clashing in an epic battle.

_'Damn how could I be so stupid'_ seeing that I wasted valuable time I rushed off the promontory and bolted towards the fray. Now having my goal insight my body began the preparations for the ensuing fight as adrenaline began to flow freely through my veins. As the roars and cries of battle grew in intensity I began to think of a way to enter the battle with the most impact.

"RRRROOOOAAARR." With all the power my lungs could muscle thundered a roar that would make Mano smile. Breaking into the fray I began clear cutting like Sherman march utterly destroying and lioness that impeded my progress. They could not distract me from my intentional goal which was finding Zira.

As golden lionesses intertwined in each other flew across the field making my search that much more arborous. Cries caught my attention witnessing an unfair advantage on one of the pride sisters. Taking the opportunity to make my impacted I bounded over to even the odds on a three on one situation.

Leaping from the shadows of battle caught one of the lionesses by surprise as I collapsed on her dragging her to the ground. Her form breaking at the sheer weight falling upon her producing cries of agony. Her sisters hearing her cry turning to see the cause. Having the upper hand with the preemptive strike I launched myself at the next lioness. Utter surprise stricken her face as I fell upon her, in a vain effort to keep me back she swung madly at me in a desperate attempt to land something. Taking advantage of the attempt I closed in a delivered a decisive blow to the underside of her chin instantly crumpling her on the ground.

Now for the last one seeing that she delayed her attack for no reason that I could fathom. Pivoting to find out where she went yielded a lioness over her unconscious body.

"Your welcome." Bolstering my prowess as I evened the odds for her.

"I didn't need your help I could of taken them on."

"Oh really not from where I was standing." As the arrogant comment left my lips she stepped into more favorable light showing that it was none other than Uzuri.

"Ohhh, um…yeah maybe you had glad I could help." She seemed utterly disgusted with my presence as she didn't even have the decency to look at me.

"Hey go help Nala!"

Turning to see what she was looking at witnessing a lioness perch upon one of the rocks that jutted out from the plains.

"Nala where's your pretty daughter?"

"Vitanni."

The lioness leapt of the rock locking into Nala with a death grip as they snapped and clawed at each other. Rushing over I swatted at Vitanni landing a clean blow to the head sending her careening from the unexpected hit. Nala looked at me flabbergasted at the unexpected turn of events.

"I thought you were dead."

"No, not yet at least." Walking over and nuzzling her as she got to her feet.

"Where's Kiara?"

"I don't know, I haven't..."

She was interrupted by an all-out attack from a couple of lioness. Quickly side stepping she avoided the initial attack as the other lioness fell upon me swinging. Taking a little too long her claws ripped through my mane however leaving me unscaved. To my advantage her attack was so wide that it left her open to a quick counter which I took shifting my weight to her other side and following through with the back of my paw as I shifted my weight back over.

A crack echoed through the night sky as his jaw explodes under the impact sending blood everywhere. As she was staggered I finished her off with a hook from the other side sending her to the ground. Sensing that Nala was having a little more difficultly with her opposition I lowered my head and rammed the lioness in the ribs. Her ribs began to crack under the sheer force of my attack as she spun on the muddy soil but managed to keep her footing. Nala looked at me and smiled as we eyed down the lioness.

"AHHH" A cry rang out over the battle field which immediately filled my heart with dread. 'Kiara' Looking at Nala in a panic not really knowing which one to help.

"Go save my daughter I will deal with Vitanni and the rest."

'_Whoo that made it easier.'_

I turned and began to search for the source of the noise. Spotting them on the fringes of the battlefield I bolted over to save her. As the rolled around in a death struggle Zira kick her away separating them so she could finish her with an all-out attack. Gaining her footing she lunged at Kiara who was still prone. "No" I screamed intercepting her attack causing our heads to collide sending both of us to the ground. Zira getting up was furious.

"Who the... what I thought you were dead." She hissed through her teeth staring me down, gathering myself shaking off the massive headache that I occurred from hitting her.

"What and miss this, no way." Chuckling to myself at the witty comment as it struck a nerve with her causing her to go on the defense.

"You have no clue who you are defending, do you boy? This one is not the rightful king." Supping her blasphemy as the battle that raged all around us came to a halt.

"You know who the rightful owner of the pride lands is?" Passing back and for hatred pouring out with every word as the lioness from the field began to gather around our position to see what was going to happen.

"Haha you think I don't know who you're talking about. Its scar or should I say Taka his true name. He had his chance to rule and brought death to these lands and you want to bring it back. My question is why do you still care he never loved you the way he loved Elanna and you know it. You were and afterthought." As the words flowed from my mouth hitting every cord in perfect unison causing Zira to go into frenzy as each word drummed across her head inflicting more pain than I could do physically.

"No it's not true, he loved me, and he loved me more than that wrenched beast Elanna she couldn't even bear cubs for him." She screamed in response trashing her head about seeming to try and convince herself more than me.

"You know it is this fighting has no purpose." Looking around at the audience that had amassed around us.

"Remember the drought when you all were pride sisters and you had to fight it out with the hyenas just for food. Remember how much you had to sacrifice just to feed your cubs not even thinking about yourself. Remember Uzuri the huntress mistress who held you all together through the starvation and the death of your sisters. Riddle me this is you going to throw away all that you sacrificed over some one that has passed away." Mumbles began to rise through the crowd as they looked at each other remembering the harsh times that some many tried to suppress.

"And Zira is this how you want us to remember Taka through more bloodshed. He is finally at peace and when he looks down upon us from the stars he is going to see sisters quarreling with sisters in a since less fight. What if you defeat Simba who would rule the pride lands you? You know you could not do it by yourself it's a tall task." In my speech she passed back in forth sizing me up drinking in all my words in which to fuel her hate. I could see it in her eyes as the ignited with pure white hot rage.

"There is another but first I must deal with you." Death hung upon her words as she dug in and launched a vicious attack at me.

I could feel the air being sliced apart in front of my nose as I back pedaled narrowly avoiding her attack. Rage was her ally fueling her muscles as she wanted to tear me limb from limb the most brutal fashion. As the mud bogged me down she gained sufficent ground to land a couple of hits upon me.

In my defense I sided stepped allowing her to hit my mane absorbing the most brutal parts of the assault. Swinging high to give attempting to cleave my head I ducked under and delivered a heavy hit to her rib cage causing her to crumble under the impact. This only fueled her rage as she began another flurry of attacks more reckless than before. Keeping light on my feet I gave in to my bodies fighting instincts as I sidestepped and dodged her vicious assaults.

The air around me rushed like a hurricane as she swung at open air. At times she would over exert herself leaving her open for a counter which I obliged and gave her swift jab to the jaw or the temple staggering her. As I landed more hits on her she back more desperate in a last ditch effort she lunged at me. Taking a quick glance behind me I saw that I was at the edge of a cliff before I could do anything I was locked with her. Her momentum carried us over the edge of the cliff, on our way down hitting various assortments of rocks sending unruly pain through my body.

We hit a ledge with an impact that sheered us apart from each other. To my advantage I was thrown into the rock face as Zira was tossed over the ledge. Coming back to reality to see Zira slide over the edge I bolted over to make an attempt to grab her before she fell. Leaning over I saw she made a deadly assent as she barely clung to the ledge.

"Zira grab my paw. I'm sorry for what happened to Nuka that was not my intention at least let me make it up to you be helping you."

Extending my paw I reached out as far as my body would let me. Even though she killed Kopa, caused Taka to cheat on his wife, and the way she harshly treated Nuka I could not bring myself to let her die. Even now through the bloody face I saw desperation in her eyes pleading for help.

"Never..." She bellowed as she swiped at my paw causing her to descend even farther pass the hope of return. Her eyes flared with hate then cooled as her gripped loosened on the rock face.

"Please let me help. I promise nothing will happen to you."

I reached out even farther in an effort to save her dismissing that if she did grab me I would surely go down with her. A powerful explosion rang out through the gorge as the damn exploded sending a rush of water through the dry river bed in a mad fury.

Now seeing that her death would be from drowning she desperately clawed her way up to me. Tears form in her eyes as claws dug in to the rock face. Praying to Aiheu that she would find the strength to make it to me I saw that she was being taxed heavily. With every attempt to gain ground she lost it double folded as her slide uncontrollable down. At the edge of the lip she hung as the last of her strength was being sapped from her body.

"Pray for me." Mouthing the words as she looked up at me her tears flowing freely down her face as her last moments of life were rushing by.

"I will." I screamed in an effort so that she could hear me over the rushing water.

As her claws broke from the cliff face a horrible scream could be heard over the rushing water as she plunged into the rushing torrent. My heart sank to my stomach as I saw her paw get washed over by a long pleading for a last moment in this life. Looking up into the night sky closing my eyes I prayed to Aiheu to bring her peace and Mishana to take her as her cub allowing her to live a peaceful after life.

Climbing up to the plateau Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu were waiting for me along with the pride landers and the outsiders. Kiara was the first to rush up to me nuzzling causing me to purr deep within my chest.

"I thought you were dead, don't ever do that again to me." Cuffing me across the side of my head then instantly nuzzling me as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"I would know what to do without you." It warmed my heart as she nuzzled me with her soft purr echoing in my head. Simba walked over with Nala causing Kiara to break away for the moment.

"You have done us a great service that we could never repay you for. Ending the years of fighting and bring the old pride back together that was no small task. I am forever in your debt. If you like you may join my pride it would be a great honor to have you reside amongst us."

A smile came across his face as he beamed with pride looking at Nala who affectionately nuzzled him. Kiara stood next to me glowing with happiness as her beautiful eyes captivated the heavens in them. She was perfect a true vision of Aiheu and Mishana. As I was captivated in her beauty a bright light illuminated the spot which I stood.

Turning to see the source of the light tracing it up into the heavens I saw a star that was far brighter than the rest shining with all its glory upon me. Closing my eyes I drank in the warmth of the light as my heart swelled with pride causing my body to tingle with excitement. A wind rushed up from afar wrapping around me caressing me as the scent of jasmine indulged me. I could feel the presences of the gods sweeping across me as I stood there in trance in their magic. I knew then that I had completed my destiny and I knew what I had to do next.

Turning I faced Simba who was captivated by the event that just occurred. "I'm sorry I would love to join your, however I have completed my destiny that Aiheu has blessed upon me so now I must return home."

"I understand the gods have truly blessed you." He spoke with fatherly tone. Turning to Kiara who stood there baffled at what was going on.

"I'm sorry I must leave, but I will never forget you. The love I have for you will extend far beyond anything that we can comprehend." Bewildered by my response she said nothing which stung really bad as that all was left was the one that was ultimately going to be with her.

"Kovu please take care of her." He smiled looking at Kiara whose emotions were at the breaking point. With that I left the pride lands and I was final going home.


	15. Home Again

Chapter 15: Home Again

Distancing myself from the kingdom I wandered aimlessly through the savanna. Up above me the clouds parted revealing a star studded sky. As the wind picked up in gust sending shivers through my body, my legs growing weary I did not how much I have to go or how I was supposed to go home, return to normality.

"Aiheu what am I supposed to do I did what you asked all I want to is go home." Sitting down I looked to the sky to see if they had heard my prayers.

"Mano, Mishana show me what I'm supposed to do. I completed my destiny I brought the prides together. Everything is the way it's supposed to be."

Searching the stars for an answer or anything that will help me get home, but they were silent as the night. A sporadic wind would stir up running its fingers through the grass. A stray gust would wash over me coxing me to move with it but I stood fast. I was lost I didn't know what to do.

Tears formed in my eyes as all the things that I've lost came to bear. My parents, my sisters, and all the friends I said goodbye to here that helped me in the most difficult times.

"What else did Aiheu have for me everything was how it's supposed to be why was I here. Kiara is with Kovu, Nuka and Zira are dead, and the prides are back together. Where did I fit in? If I go back what would happen? I couldn't live there seeing Kiara be with him it would kill me. So that means I would have to be a rogue and die alone or find someone else. What a destiny that was. All Aiheu did was bringing me here just to experience all this and just live a life of solitude why..." A crackling sound of grass breaking flared up behind me. Turning to see where the noise came from only to see the wind playing with the grass.

"Ahh it can't al be that bad." Out of nowhere she was making a slow approach to where I was.

"What... how did you... your too old to move like that."

"Pfff. I'm the huntress mistress I didn't get this job because of my looks." she stated elevating her head to show her prowess.

"Uzuri it's an honor to meet you final." bowing my head.

"Don't worry the pleasure is all mine, by the way thanks for evening the odds for me." She slowly meandered over nudging me with her shoulder. Rafiki was right her statuesque beauty was ever apart as she bathed in the moon light. The unprecedented attention that I was giving her drew her attention.

"What?"

"Oh sorry, I just had to imagine what you looked like I never fathomed that I would meet you face to face."

"Really, where you disappointed?"

"Not in the least bit."

"Haha, your cute." Bring a smile to her face that would melt the hearts of anyone.

"So what brings you way out here?"

"What, so you didn't overhear me?"

"No I did but it would be better if you told me."

"Well I thought I would be going home but I'm still here I did everything that I was told to do."

"Oh really."

"Yeah that's Mano and Mishana told me."

"You meet them!"

"Yeah there very nice."

"So it was true that you died."

"Yeah and they brought me back."

"I have an idea let's go see my old friend and see what he has to say." Rising to match her pace a thought came to bear in my mind.

"Why are you being so nice to me its not like you."

"Well you have a good heart and one of my pride sisters fancies you so I got to keep a close eye on you so just don't expect this treatment all the time." Giving me a sly wink and with that we left to go seek out what I could only imagine to be Rafiki.

After being out and about in the lands the distances began to grow shorter to me for some reason as we neared Rafiki's home in what felt like no time.

"Rafiki." The mandrill heard her cries and swung down promptly embracing his friend kissing her on the cheek.

"Zuri what brings you out here this is quite unexpected."

"I came with him." she nodding her head at me.

"Oh, did he do something to get in trouble again."

"Haha no he needs your guidance." making his way over to me wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I take it everything went well."

"Yeah everything went how it was supposed to go and I'm still here."

"I can see that. Well what about you how do you feel right now?"

"Lousy." Dropping me head as my heart sank to my stomach.

"Then how can you say everything is the way it's supposed to be."

"Because I've seen this a thousand times Kovu gets Kiara and they all live happily ever after." Shifting awkwardly as Uzuri looked upon me with renewed interest.

"Where's your part?"

"My part! I have no part I was not even in there."

"But here you are."

"Yeah and that's why I'm lost. I thought I was supposed to help and I would go home. Mano and Mishana said it was my destiny."

"Really! They said you do these things and then you get to go back."

"Well no...Not exactly... I don't know. Rafiki tell what I'm supposed to do." My words were on the verge of breaking.

He sat there his breath steadying as he closed his eyes and thought. As minutes passed I became restless as it seemed he had fallen asleep. He's aged face produced a smile as he opened his eyes and looked up at me, placing his other arm around my neck pulling me towards him in a warm embrace. Draping my paw across his back I pulled him close instantly all my troubles and woes melted away I was again at peace.

"My boy, my sweet child of Aiheu I must show you something."

Rising to his feet he climbed up the side of his baobab tree waving for me and Uzuri to follow him in suit. Our climb was a little bit more difficult however when we final reached the base of the tree he was sitting cross legged with a scyer bowl in front of him.

As we approached him I saw that he was making the prayers for protection to Mano and Mishana. After the completion of his prayers he took a piece of something out and ate it. "It will take a few moments until the plant takes effect." So I lay down and waited for the show to happen.

In a moments time he began to act really strange as he stood up and pranced around like he was drunk. "Asami Asami, squash banana, we we nani nani." Repeated over and over again as he danced around me flailing his arms above his head.

"Rafiki get a hold of yourself your acting very strange." His immediate response was to jab me with the stick and laugh hysterically at my reaction. Zuri began to giggle making the situation no better and she was supposed to be the mature one.

"Why so serious, haha." He was clearly amusing himself than he was amusing me as he fell down laughing.

"Come on get a..." A bright white cloud broke my train of thought as it seemed that a star from the heavens descended down on to the tree. A form began to materialize from the white light appearing a resplendent white lioness.

"Mishana, I knew that you would come for me. I long to nurse at your side and be one of your cubs." He scrambled over in his intoxicated stupor wrapping his arms around her next and kissing her repeat on the face.

"Honey tree, your time is not up yet Rafiki I will come for you soon."

"Bless you." Pulling away from the love struck mandrill she made her way over to me nuzzling me. Returning her affection she looked at me with sadden eyes.

"I see that you thought you were done here." she purred nuzzling me.

"Yeah I did everything that I knew and everything is the way it's supposed to be." Smiling she nuzzled me purring as Rafiki stood impatiently by.

"No honey tree follow me." She led me over to Rafiki's painting of Kovu and Kiara.

"What do you see honey tree." pointing at the painting.

"I see Kiara and Kovu." soberly the words weighing heavily on my heart.

"No honey tree, look again." Questionably I glanced at her then intently studied the painting trying to see what was different.

First looking at the painting of Kiara I saw a golden lioness just like I've seen for my whole life with a bright blue sky painted over her. Then I studied the painting of Kovu he had the same structural similarities as the one I knew however there were some subtle differences. For one the color of the body was a lot lighter than Kovu's.

Looking over my shoulder I spotted Simba's painting to do a compare and contrast. Seeing that they had the same color invocated my attention. And the mane was a lighter brown looking down at my chest it resembled mine. My heart almost leapt out of me in jubilation upon the discovery that it was me!

"See honey tree not everything is same as you think." kissing me with her tongue upon my discovery.

"What do I do now?"

"Go..." She smiled before I could say anything else Zazu busted in nearly on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion.

"Uzuri and Kib thank the gods I found you. Kovu challenged Simba you need to help him." My heart turned to rage as I heard the news then it turned to fear as I knew Kiara was there. Quickly I nuzzled Mishana and thanked her.

"Bless you, thank you for everything." In an instant I leapt off the tree and landed with a heavy impact which I immediately regretted the decision. I ran as fast as I could towards pride rock where my destiny, my new life, and my love were.


	16. Destiny of the Choosen

Chapter 16: Destiny of the Chosen

Making unbelievable progress across the savanna with Uzuri keeping pace questions began to amount in my head. What am I going to do when I get there? Would they even take me back or would they reject me as I did them? Would Kiara even take me back? I couldn't think like that pushing the thoughts and fears aside focusing only on that task that has befallen me.

On the horizon the promontory rose from the ground in all its glory marking the landscape with its beauty. My heart swelled with pride as it grew in size. Remembering all the stories that were told and lived here and now I was a part of it, rushing up the switchbacks that lined the side of the promontory spotting a gathering of lionesses. I held back not knowing how to approach the situation that would not end badly for me.

Everything changed when Simba was launched from the formation skidding to a halt at the foot of the promontory. Nala shrieked in horror at the sight of her husband getting tossed like a rag doll and she could do nothing to stop it as per tradition. Kovu strolled out smiling as the old lion tried to regain his footing. Once Simba regained his footing Kovu returned him to the ground bouncing his head of the granite.

"Haha, so much for the mighty King Simba." At that point I had too much, so f tradition.

"Kovu" drawing the attention of the whole gathering to my position, as I descended slowly to the center of the low spot at the base of the promontory not breaking eye contact with Kovu.

"Why don't you pick on someone a bit more able body?"

"Haha I was waiting for you to return. You killed my brother and mother I can't wait to see you last breath leave." Bitter anger tainted his words as they hissed through his teeth.

"Well prepare to be disappointed. My question is why are you doing this you had everything." The question hung in the air as apparently it was on everyone else's mind also as all the attention diverted to him.

"Haha it's very simple. I was born here and I was supposed to be the next king as the acacia branch did not fall on Nuka. After that Scar was defeated by Simba I was barely a moon old, then the unimaginable happened. Simba banished us from the pride lands all my pain and suffering was from him, he was the cause of all that." Emotion ravaged his voice as he spoke. Mumbles began to spread as all the attention was returned to me for my rebuttal.

"True, but you must know that you were not destined to be the next king. The branch was ripped from the hyena sear mouth because it was fixed by Taka and everyone thought it was you by default. And my other question is what about Kiara don't you love her remember when you were cubs when you two first meet."

"Yes I did care for her until you intervened now things have changed." Now I was the one that was confused.

"What, now I'm lost he doesn't love her it doesn't make any sense he's suppose to and Kiara him. Unless they knew all along about my arrival, that wouldn't explain the painting..." pacing back and forth with my head down thinking out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Then it click it was the makei he wanted to take over the pride lands so he is feeding off of Kovu's emotions. Oh god if I wasn't here any of this wouldn't of happened.

"I'll give you a chance to leave you and the Makei." Gasps came across the assemble as their eyes fell upon Kovu. Seeing the pure hate flowing from him I knew he was in deep.

"Haha why should I leave I won I'm King now. These are my lands I suggest that you get off them or I will be forced to remove you."

"You know Simba's the anointed king and I will defend him to my breath leaves this body."

"So be it."

Taking advantage of my negligence to keep my defense up he landed to quick decisive strikes go my head thrashing it back and forth viscously. Coming to he planted his forelegs on my chest putting me to the ground. Upon impact I planted my hind legs into his abdomen flipping him over me. Holding onto to him as our momentum carried us I landed on top. In a mad frenzy swinging at his head as lay prone on the ground inflicting traumatic impacts to his head.

In an effort to remove me from his guard he swung up with his paw catching me under the chin freeing himself. In an instant he latched onto my neck sinking his fangs into my neck. I dropped my weight and rolled towards the ground smashing his head on the granite freeing myself.

Returning to my feet he lashed out catching me in the side of the face tearing my flesh, howling in pain allowing him to regain his footing. As the fire of pain ignited my face he struck me bringing me back to reality. Backpedaling he continued to press his attack sliding side to side avoiding another devastating blow.

In my effort to counter his offense I lunged at meeting me with his powerful paws painting into my chest. We began to rise as we tried to obtain the higher ground. Lucky for me I had better balance upon my back legs. Taking a step backwards leaving him without his support he began to waver, seizing the advantage landing cross after cross erupting blood from his face.

With and outstretched paw he searched for me to find support so he could counter. With every hit my balance reassured itself as repeated blows rained down on his head sending him in and out of consciousness. With a powerful roar exhaling my breath from my lungs landing a powerful right hook on him sending him skyward. Eyes rolled backwards as blood sprayed from his cheek where his bones yielded to the blow. A final ear shattering crack rang out from his jaw and check shifting once they hit the granite. The powerful form of the once mighty Kovu lay crumpled on the ground like a newborn cub.

"Quick someone get Rafiki, he must be attended to or he will die." Crying out as the haze of rage lifted the veil from my eyes to yield the horrors that I committed. The old mandrill appeared between the throng of lionesses as if he knew the outcome of the events that just transpired. His every step purposeful in its task as he made his way over to Kovu's crumbled form.

"Is he going to be alright?" The aged mandrill's features fixed upon me with a saddened face before attending to Kovu.

"My boy, you did him go I don't think I can do much. Even if I could he will starve to death since his jaws caved in." Tears began to pool up in my eyes at the sight of his wasted form. I knew in a different time he would have lived a long happy life.

"Rafiki what can you do for him." Taking some medicine from his pouch he began to methodically work pulling out his mixing bowl pouring some dust into it and producing to spit into mixing it into a paste, carefully applying the paste to the open wounds of his face.

"This will make the pain go away some but he will not live. Make your prayers for he will be with Aiheu shortly."

The remedy began to take its effect as his breaths became clearer far stretch from the raspeness it was earlier. Running my paw through his thick mane a single tear drop landed amongst the black forest of hair. Closing my eyes regret swelled in my heart as the lion I've known since my childhood died by my paws.

A shiver ran down my back as cold droplets began to descend from the sky making the moment all too really. As the rain slowly increased I lifted my head to the heavens and prayed.

_'Aiheu bless this lion for he was missing guided in his ways. For only you and me shall know how it could of been if he fell in love with someone. Mano, Mishana, take this lion as your cub show him love and compassion that you have shown for me and let him live among the stars with the great kings of the past for in a different time he would of. I also beg for your forgiveness as my actions lead to his death and his early return to you._'

Tears flowed freely down my face as the weight of my head fell towards the ground. A slender arm ran across my neck and was attached to another wielding a stick. The old mandrill buried his head into my head as he kissed me tears also forming in his eyes.

"I no death can be hard and it will be harder since you were the cause of it, but know this that he is with Aiheu and his ka will finally know love that down here he would of never received. It is the way of the circle of life in order for you to take your place. Remember this some may die so others may thrive, Aiheu sees us fit for all to survive through the hunter to the prey. He does not favor one or the other he loves all." Breaking away his smiled and bowed looking off in a different direction before he departed I knew what I had to do.

Grapping him by the scruff of his neck I flipped him on to my back carrying his blood soaked form off the promontory. I had no idea where I should put him but I knew the customs from what I've read. After a while as his weight began to grow on me I spotted a desolate spot which had a quaint calm to it. Setting him on top the roots that jutted out of the ground I positioned his body so he looked more at peace.

"Dear friend I'm sorry for this." Sitting their staring at his lifeless form I thought of something. Pulling my chin down I began to work off the totem that Rafiki gave me to defeat the Makei.

"I know it's probably way too late for this but hopefully in the next life Mano will be there to protect you." Setting it upon his mane drew a smile to my face through my tears as I knew that he would be at peace finally.

Upon my departure I spotted Uzuri not but a few paces away from me, damn she was stealthy.

"I guess you heard me." hanging my head low.

"Yeah it was very beautiful Aiheu will hear your prayers." She came over nuzzling me.

"Hey I have a favor to ask you."

"What?" She retracted probably assuming the worst.

"Oh no nothing like that. I was hoping that you could go out on a hunt so Kiara could get her first kill so she could be a pride sister."

"Sure I can do that." Pawing at my face with that we departed to see what the rest of the evening had in tell for us.

Upon our return to the promotory I spotted Rafiki and padded over to him, enveloping him with my massive legs as he buried his face into my mane.

"You have done well."

Pulling his face he looked around me, drawing my attention I flowed his gaze to see Uzuri with Kiara conversing with Simba. After what seemed like a few words were exchanged Uzuri left with a group of lioness most likely they were going on a hunt. After they disappeared in to the grass Simba padded over to where we were sitting.

"That was very odd."

"What?"

"Uzuri was persistent about taking Kiara on this hunt."

"Well let's hope it turns out for the best." Rafiki chimed in.

"Yeah me too."

"You boys need your rest. Take this it will help you with your injuries and put you to sleep easily."

Taking the mysterious substance from his hand the taste wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. As we made our way over to the cave to effects of the elixir began to take effect as my eye lids became extremely heavy. I fought tooth and nail to stay awake long enough to find a nice place to sleep to no avail as my body said _'nope your laying here'_ as I collapsed to the ground in a blissful slumber.


	17. I've Waited My Whole Life for This

Chapter 16: I've Waited My Whole Life for This

"Wake up!" Agitated by whoever was waking me up it better be for a good reason.

"Come on wake up!" Nudging my head stirring from my dreams. Coming to through the haze of my slumber there stood Kiara beaming with excitement.

"Come on!" Again forcing her muzzle under mind lifting me up she was barely able to contain her excitement.

"Look." Turning her face to reveal her cheek with a bloody paw print on it.

"Oh that's nice." As the words left then I came to full realization on what was going on.

"Oh gods, wow you're a lioness now haha, that's amazing." Jumping to my feet and nuzzling her drawing a soft purr.

"You know what this means now don't you?"

"Um, no not really."

"I can pledge to who I chose now."

"Oh." Thinking of the possibilities I was trying to conceive a way to not look so desperate in her choosing me or a way to ask her,

"Have you thought of anyone?"

"Yes." Eyeing me probably gauging my reaction so I just smiled to through her off.

"Oh, you think it's you."

"Well yeah I'm the only eligible lion here."

"You're not even a lion you haven't even had your mantlement yet so I can't possible marry you." Now I was on the defensive, I was embarrassed and I probably looked like a fool to her now, what was I thinking?

"Well…" I had no rebuttal or fast comment to change the situation so I did what I knew which was turn and leave. With my head hung low I nearly ran into Simba and Nala at the entrance to the cave he stood there perplexed by my situation.

"What's going on with you two?"

"Oh nothing… I was just leaving."

"To go where? You're going to miss your mantlement and the whole kingdom has turned out."

Instantly my face was beaming still in the back of my mind I was feeling kind of ignorant about the whole situation.

"So you knew." Simba just gave a nod as he smiled at Nala at the moment as Kiara left the cave and was padding over to me.

"I heard what you asked Zuri to do for me and I wanted to thank you." She whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry Kiara I won't leave again." Placing her delicate paw on my face tears began to form in her eyes

"I know."

"Come it is time." Nodding at Simba I began to follow in suit then something came to mind as I turned to gaze upon Kiara. Quickly running to her at her surprise I knew it would be worth it.

"Kiara you were the first one I meet here and you were the first thing I thought of. I know as I take this step you will be with me but I want to you to know this that my last thought of my past life will be of you and my first thought as a lion will be of you." She stood there speechless as the words made her tremble bursting with love.

Returning to the side of Simba we began our ascension of the promontory.

"I don't really know what to do."

"Don't worry I think you already know you're just nervous."

With each slow methodical step we took feelings of excitement and pride stirred like a torrent in my chest. The sun's rays of light fell from heaven all around us as we climbed closer and closer to heaven. The music of the kingdoms animals sang out as Simba and I came into view. With each step felt like a thunderous drum as we approached the pinnacle suspended between heaven and earth. The crowd fell to a hush as Simba prepared his speech.

"You have all gathered here to witness the mantlement, but this one will be a special occasion as it is not my son but soon will be as he becomes my heir." The sounds of his speech rocked me to my core as I looked at him in utter shock_. 'Me the next heir!'_

Simba turned to me as I proceeded with the ceremony by nipping his neck proclaiming that I was a lion now. Passing by he whispered "You know what to do." Stepping up bellowing a thunderous roar that rang through assembly that shook the earth itself as they began to bow and scrape at their future king. The high that I was on could not be surpassed as we departed from the promontory and returned to where Kiara and Nala laid in wait.

"Well now that you're a lion what are you going to do?" Purring as she rushed up to putting her head under my chin nuzzling me.

"Will you pledge to me." The question came as no surprise to Simba and Nala as they gazed upon us beaming with pride.

"No!"

"What..." The words shot through my heart incinerating the high that I was on. She just stood there smiling basking in my discomfort and feeling like an utter fool.

"Not yet we have to wait for the perfect time." Gently placing her paw on my face.

"Then when will be the right time."

"When the moon is full, I heard that if we pledge under a full moon our love will last forever."

"Really, so whens the next full moon."

"Haha, tonight."

"Well that's awfully convenient."

The next hours felt like eons as the slowly passed, even deployment went faster than this. At the end my patience would prevail as the night sky assumed its rightful duties encasing us in its divine beauties. The ecstasy that I was feeling returned to me as the moon began its accession pure white and full. Finding Kiara conversing with her mother, I made my way over dying of anticipation.

"Now is it time." She gazed up at the ascending moon.

"Yes." Showing my jubilation as I danced around them

"But first we have to go somewhere."

"What?" Kiara and Nala looked at each other and laughed.

"Kiara you going to have to stop teasing him."

"Why it's so much fun." She took off leaving me dumbfound at what she was doing.

"You better hurry up or you'll be lost." Picking up what she was doing I took off in pursuit of her. Her laughing was intoxicating as I drank it in feeling the rhapsody that followed rush through my body. Up ahead she came to an instant halt as I plowed into her sending us to the ground.

"You got to warn someone when you do that." Her chuckles emanating as she lay beneath me.

"You know why were out here." Looking around at the empty savanna.

"Because where alone." Thoughts began to flood my mine of her intentions.

"No it's where we first ran into each other." Sliding out from underneath me pulling her body close to mine trembling.

"I will pledge to you." The words were sheer rhapsody as I shuttered. Out of nowhere the pride began to materialize out of the grass encircling us and even Rafiki was with them. Stiffly making his way over to us he wrapped his arms around both of us.

"Ahh, you two are beautiful. No lets began with the pledging. Do you know what you are going to say to her?" Pointing his staff at me.

"I have an idea." Turning to face her captivated by those eyes that I fell in love with.

"Before the gods, before the stars, before the assembled host I swear to give my protection, my life, my comfort, forever." Surprise fell across her face as she looked upon me with a renewed interest. Tears of joy flowed freely from her eyes as her chin trembled as the love she felt overwhelmed her.

"Till my last beat of my heart, to the last breath I sigh, our lives are one, so help me gods." Bearing her head into my mane purring as her tears matted the fur. Kissing her on the cheek we departed back to promontory, my new home.

_Beep… beep…beep_

A mysterious beeping sound began to echo in my head and was growing in intensity. Shaking my head to remove the noise as it brought me to a standstill. Kiara seeing my discomfort rushed to my side and began to say something but I could not hear her as the beeping noise was all that I heard. A blinding light appeared in the sky rushing at me, enveloping my world in the pure white light.

Breaking through the other side grabbing a contraption that was rammed down my nose and mouth, ripping out, and gasping for air I surveyed by surroundings witnessing a plethora of monitors and medical equipment. On the other side nurses and doctors rushed towards my room as I looked down to reveal my broken human body.

"Gods it was only a dream"

The end


	18. Alternate Ending

Alternate ending

After the events that transpired I should have been ecstatic at the outcome that befell me. The day was absolutely perfect as the rain cold everything making the temperature just right and the sun painted the landscape in a resplendent hue further illuminating the landscapes picturesque beauty. Even being surrounded by all this perfection my legs were shaking and my heart was pounding out of my chest as I had no clue what Simba and Nala had planned for us. Pacing back in forth of the cave to the tempo of my heart as Kiara lay askew across the cave floor in a quaint calm.

"What's wrong I've never seen you like this?" Murmuring through her sleepy haze.

"I know I just don't know what is going to happen." Rising from the floor and stepping out in front of me impeding my progress as she nuzzled me purring softly in my ear soothing my nerves.

"You'll do fine I promise whatever it is they have planned out." Purring softly into my ear at that moment Simba and Nala entered the cave.

"It's time." Sticking out my chest while taking a deep breath flexing all my chest muscles trying to look big and powerful rather than a scared little cat. Kiara laughed at the sight of me prepping to go in front of the assembly.

"Haha Rafiki couldn't have chosen a better name for you." Her words deflating my chest as I nuzzled her laughing at the jape.

"You know it and you love me ever more for it." As we fell into step behind Simba and Nala I glanced over at Kiara which drew her attention.

"What."

"Oh I just realized all the times that I've prayed to find the perfect wife and final my prayers have been answered." Her face light up as we stepped out into the light showing her true radiant beauty as she smiled up at me. "I have also waited for the right lion to come around. My mom said that he would speak the words that your father spoke when he pledged himself to me. And when you spoke those words I knew that I loved the right one." Transfixed in each other's gaze as we followed in suit behind Simba and Nala realizing that they we going to show us off to the kingdom.

The noises of the assembly of the savannas beast captivated my attention. The sheer magnitude of the assembly stretching from the largest elephant to smallest birds was present. I took each step with purpose as I held my head high with my pride swelling in my chest as we made our ascension to the pinnacle of the promontory. At the peak Simba prepped the crowd for his speech.

With a powerful majestic voice that was inspired from his fathers he spoke. "With many unfortunate events befalling us we have seen much suffering, but at this occasion we are here to rejoice as Aiheu has blessed us with a promise of a new future." Turning back he nodded at us to approach. With my body tingling with anticipation of the moment, looking over the assembly it was breath taking. "RRRROOOAAAAARRRR." My heart swelled to a point of sheer explosion as Simba let out a powerful followed by Nala then Kiara followed in suit. Then it came down to me as I paused for a second a bright light shot through the clouds falling upon us as a gust of wind whipped up and encircled us and whipping through my mane. Feeling the presence of Aiheu and all the Kings that came before me taking a deep breath I let out my roar letting all that was present that I was home and I was taking my place as the next King of pride rock.


End file.
